Angel on my mind
by sexipistol
Summary: Oh boy! the next and final chapter is up! hurray! read it! read it now! Summary: makoto minako rei love triangle, new enemy, lots of angst and action! i truly recommend! please please read and review! I can't stress that enough. enjoy! till next time! bye
1. Prologue

**(A/N) officially killed my other story! This is better, the prologue might be a little boring since it really just explains the new enemy the Sailor Scouts must face, but if you're really interested in the story then I suggest you read. If you only want to read the yuri mush then I suggest you head over to Chapter 1. PLEASE PLEASE read and review!! If you love, like it or hate it I don't care! Hope you enjoy bye! **

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, if I had the money I'd buy the rights and make it my own, Hahahahaha! But I don't have money so please don't sue me. **

Prologue

Billions of light years away in a vast and distant galaxy there existed a planet. Though twice as large as Earth it possessed the same oceans and extensive areas of land. In these oceans and land lived thousands of species, although different and stranger then ours they coexisted accordingly as nature planned. Every specie was essential to the circle of life but only one rose above the rest, you see, unlike us this planet did not have a sun. It did not orbit around a large star that provides energy but merely stayed in place thanks to 12 moons circling around it. Scientifically this planet would be impossible to inhabit, even so life flourished for thousands of years.

This galaxy was never intended for life, it simply existed out of mere coincidence. Without a source of energy like the sun there could be no existence and so it was for millions of years. Until one day a light greater then that of a thousand stars shun over the barren planet and beyond. This was the birth of life.

According to legend the light was no ordinary light but the arrival of an angel. This angel in it's long and distant travels felt so overwhelmed by the loneliness of this galaxy that it decided to bestow a part of itself and bring life and love to one planet, to shine a small light in the dark and mysterious universe. The angel descended onto the planet and from it's heart took a gloriously shining crystal, from it the angel took a small piece and placed it in the center of the planet to shine forever. The heavenly being blessed it's surroundings then took flight never to return again.

And so life began. But it began with magic. Every plant and every being flourished because of the magic in the crystal. It did not take billions of years of evolution but mere moments to create a planet fully nourished and active. Among the thousands of species there populated one just like us, everything that makes us human made them just as human…except for one thing…magic. Although every human had this powerful magic there were those who had more, those who chose love and justice above everything, thus by consensus these were the leaders.

The human race were named the Arsam and they appointed their lovely planet Baeturia. Because their magic could only manifest and grow through love they lived peacefully among each other, laws and society thrived as did life and beauty, traditions and culture depended on a just and caring civilization. People found that with this magic their hearts grew and their happiness lasted forever. But what they did not know was that without this love and magic their planet would die, wither and become abandoned once again.

The entire population of Baeturia depended and relied on 12 leaders, one for each moon. These leaders were entrusted with the lives and progress of the entire Arsamians, only the strength of their magic could sustain such a task. Beyond them everything and everyone subsisted on their own form of enchantment, farmers could grow a years supply of food in an afternoon, entire villages could materialize in seconds. War, famine and disease were completely unknown, death was never painful, it was merely seen as yet another beautiful part of life.

More precious then love, justice and life was the crystal. Hidden in the center of Baeturia, the Arsamians cherished it more then anything because they knew that without it the glow and happiness of their hearts would not exist. Unfortunately in the midst of their joy and peace they could have never been prepared for what was to come.

On the first day of the Serippo celebration, which was a veneration to the third moon, something extraordinary and unexpected happened. The Arsamians gathered festively and lively to celebrate, families and lovers danced and sang gleefully as they awaited the much anticipated speech of the third leader. But before such a ceremony could begin the singing and laughter stopped, the dancing and games ceased, everyone halted and for the first time felt fear stab deep into their hearts.

Above their precious third moon rose an asteroid as large as an ocean. It grew dangerously close to Baeturia but no one did anything, no one could even envision a hostile threat, they all simply gazed as the gigantic rock seared over their heads and landed abruptly on one of their oceans. Only the magic of the Arsamians stopped it from creating a wave so tremendously large it would've drowned the entire planet. All of Baeturia awaited but nothing happened, perhaps it was the return of the angel or perhaps it was end of all they held dearly. Eventually something did happen, a being appeared for all to see but it was certainly not their angel.

This being too possessed everything to make it human like us but it was indeed and most definitely not human. It's race were called the Reginam. They did not posses magic like the Arsamians but instead were abnormally strong and gifted for the art of war. 50 of them descended bearing enormous armor made of unbreakable steel, they carried hooks, daggers, swords, bows and axes sharp enough to cut threw even the strongest of metal. Despite their strapping and dangerous appeal most were wounded and tired, the people of Baeturia did not fear them but felt compassion and a burning urge to help these strangers in need.

The leader of the Reginamians was called Arunci. He explained to the 12 leaders of Baeturia that he and his 50 men were forced to leave their home planet and search for shelter. Civil war broke out and so having lost they were expelled never to be heard of again. Originally they had been thousands but due to the long journey, disease and few resources most had died on the way leaving only Arunci and his 50 distraught men. The Reginamian leader begged and urged the leaders of Baeturia to heal and receive his men for which they would be at the mercy and service of the planet.

The leaders of Baeturia graciously welcomed their guests but explained thoroughly that the Arsamians were a kind, peaceful race and therefore would not and could not tolerate the Reginamain's aggressive nature. If hate, greed or violence were to be brought upon them the power of the crystal would fail and the planet of Baeturia would be doomed. Unknown to both Arsamians and Reginamians the power of the crystal worked not only for good but also for evil.

Succumbed by his desperate situation Arunci agreed to living peacefully and submissively with the Arsamians. And so he and his 50 men were healed, sheltered and graciously received by their hosts. Although treated with the utmost kindness and generosity the Arsamians never considered the Reginamians as one of their own but merely as beggars pleading for help.

Many years passed by since the Reginamians arrived to Baeturia. The two races coexisted gradually and happily but as time went on something troubled Arunci terribly and he could no longer ignore it. The Reginamian leader finally decided to speak to the 12 leaders of Baeturia to abide by his terrible affliction. He asked permission that he and his men could posses Arsamian wives and bear mixed race offspring to prevent the dying out of his race. The 12 leaders denied this request and explained that the Reginamians were mere guests on their planet and that the union of both races was against tradition and law. Despite this they assured Arunci that he and his men would be properly cared for and well received until their dying day. The Reginamian leader was not pleased.

From that day on hate and greed grew strong in the hearts of the Reginamians but it was shadowed by a agreeable smile. Every night when all the Arsamians were sound asleep and dreaming the warriors would gather and plot the conquering of Baeturia and it's inhabitants. But no matter how perfect and structured their battle plans were they all knew they could never defeat the awesome power of the crystal and it's magic. As a result of this they changed their strategy and decided it was best to steal the crystal, destroy it and enslave the planet of Baeturia.

This proved to be a difficult task. Night and day the warriors took endless and tiring shifts digging to get to the center of the planet. The naïve and trusting Arsamians never suspected anything and so the work never stopped. Fortunately for the Reginamians their brute strength and appalling endurance was enough to get the job done in less then a year, on the celebration of the ninth moon the warriors had finally reached the sacred crystal.

Arunci would destroy it as was intended but the moment he held the astonishing crystal in his hands he felt a power so overwhelming he could not let go. He felt his strength and fortitude swell tremendously, he felt greater then all the energy in the universe, his hate, greed and hunger for blood coursed through his veins rapidly and vividly. Arunci would not destroy the crystal, he would rule the universe with it.

With this new source of power the Reginamians massacred the entire planet of Baeturia. Blood filled the oceans and rivers, cities and villages burned down to a crisp, men were tortured and hung, woman and children were raped, battered and burned. Every living creature suffered to it's last breathe. In less than a day Beaturia became a lonely barren planet once more.

For awhile the Reginamians were pleased, they had a place to call their own and the of coarse the wonderful power of the crystal. It did not last long. Without love and justice nothing on the planet could grow, the oceans dried up and the plants and trees died never to return. But the Reginamians did not worry, with the crystal they did not need water or food. But soon Arunci realized that the beautiful glow of the crystal was dying out, it too needed love and justice to emanate power. As it grew weak so did the warriors, it would be a matter of time before the crystal would die out as well as them. Arunci found he had become insanely addicted to the power and so one by one he slaughtered his men leaving only four of his most devote followers to share the power with him. Filled with mad greed and desperation the five crazed warriors left the deserted planet in search of the angel and the remaining crystal which would satisfy their frustrating obsession.

For many years they traveled through infinite galaxies, each day the crystal became weaker as well as the Reginamians, their hearts filled more and more with malice and greed fixated on finding the angel. Eventually the four devote followers had gotten so weak they could not speak or stand and would soon die, Arunci was nearing that same fate. He had almost lost all hope and as he was about to take his last breathe the crystal miraculously shun bright as the first time he laid eyes on it. Arunci felt the warm and intense power surge through his body as did his followers.

His eyes grew wide and voraciously as he spotted a nearby planet, Arunci could not believe the amazing resemblance to Baeturia. Blue and green all around this glowing planet, a large shining star protecting it and the wild energy it gave the crystal. He was positive the angel and remaining crystal resided on this lovely planet, this lovely planet he would soon conquer.

Arunci and his four warriors on their almost destroyed asteroid descended into planet Earth determined to annihilate, conquer and live forever at the expense of an angel and it's exceptional crystal.

**Final Note: So sorry about the names I know it's kinda confusing and annoying but I really suck at names, nevertheless this will be the last you hear of Beaturia o Arsamians. The names are old Celtic provinces in the south of Spain and Portugal, they don't exist anymore so you probably won't get confused. I just figured they had to be really weird names, that's all. Again I'm sorry but I really suck at names. Go on to chapter 1!! Read and review! Thanx! **


	2. Butterflies and hurricanes

(**A/N) Hello, hello, okay I officially killed my other story, it sucked and was lame. I promise this one is a lot better and trust me a lot less confusing. I would really LOVE to read some reviews so if you have some time please send me one, I'd like to know if anyone in the universe actually liked this story or maybe hated it. Either way is fine! First chapter is pretty much mush about Makoto, Minako and Rei but there is a bit of action at the end, well hope you enjoy and please read and review! Bye!!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, if I did I would be a very happy girl! But I don't. (**

Chapter 1

Butterflies and Hurricanes.

Makoto sighed as she picked up her pace. Lost in love she watched as Minako and Rei chattered happily in front of her. On her left side Ami graciously walked with a book in her hand and on her right Usagi silently enjoyed a three scoop ice-cream. All the brunette wanted to do at that moment was shove Rei away, take Minako's hand and run away with her…or at least be able to walk up next to her and calmly join the conversation without stuttering like an idiot.

It had been a year now since Makoto realized she was in love with her friend Minako. Since then the brunette had managed to keep her cool and act like her normal self but for the past month she found it unbearably hard to control her blushing and staring. It started when the five friends had a sleep over. They watched movies, ate popcorn and gossiped just like any other sleep over. Makoto remembered falling asleep next to Minako, she awoke in the middle of the night to find the blonde with her arm around her waist and her head cuddled into her chest. That was the beginning of a series of endless nights for the brunette.

But Makoto was not the only one feeling the intense mood swings of love, her priestess friend Rei was also caught in the middle and for no other then the same blonde goddess of love. Unlike the brunette Rei had hidden her feelings well, fortunately for her she and Minako had always had a very close bond. The two shared similar tastes and enjoyed each other's company. One thing that blonde could not stand was Rei's sudden bad temper which sometimes got in the way of their close relationship, they would bicker and fight which caused them to stop speaking for several days. The priestess loathed her irritability. So for the last couple of weeks she had made a tremendous effort to be nice and control her sudden outbursts. It worked like a charm.

(Mako's POV)

I really need to get some sleep, I can feel my entire body start to shut down, then again that's probably because I've been staring at Minako like an idiot for the entire day. I wonder if she's noticed? I hope not. It's so hard to not look! She's so pretty!! And she always flirts! I don't mind obviously except for the fact that she flirts with EVERYONE. I love that about her. But I hate it too. My fists start to clench as I feel jealousy invade my mind and body, Minako has just wrapped her arm around Rei's. I try to fight it but I can't help but frown. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her but I can't help this suffocating urge to be with her. I would do anything to make her happy…all I want for her is to be happy…even if it's not with me. From now on I will never feel jealous again…I hope.

(Rei's POV)

I love talking with Minako and I LOVE it when takes hold of my arm. I can feel my entire body tense up and goose bumps run down my arm. She keeps giggling but I'm so entranced by it I can't even focus on what she's giggling about. I think it's something about a Manga she read…or something? I guess I'll just have to keep smiling and nodding. I can't help but wonder if she's flirting with me, I've tried to use my superhuman senses on her but she's a tough nut to crack. Oh well, if it's meant to be it's meant to be. I can't help but feel entirely happy when I'm around her, not even Usagi can ruin my high spirits! What I wouldn't give for her to be with me…even for just one night…

The girls kept walking towards the park. Usagi had finished stuffing her face with ice cream and was now loudly and proudly boasting about Mamoru.

"He took me to a really fancy restaurant the other day, I even had to wear a black dress! Oooh and he even ordered champagne! And after he took me for a midnight walk around the city and bought a bouquet of the most gorgeous roses! He so romantic! He then took me home and walked me to the door and gave me a really passionate kiss! It was perfect!"

"That's sounds wonderful Usagi, congrats" Makoto said cheerfully but still frowning. She then flushed a crimson red when she noticed Minako's head turned and watching her intently. The brunette quickly bowed her head down to try and hide her incessant blushing. The blonde shrugged and now walked silently next to Rei.

(Minako's POV)

I wonder why Mako-chan was frowning, I hope she's alright. Sometimes I worry about her so much. She's so cute when she blushes! Come to think about it she has been blushing a lot lately…I wonder if she's in love? I hope so, she's been let down so many times…I just wish she could find someone to make her happy, she deserves all the happiness in the world. I mean who wouldn't want her? She's probably the nicest person I know, with the biggest heart, she cooks like a pro, fends for herself, strong as hell, she has such beautiful eyes…a killer body…what? Wow, that was weird, hehe, never thought of THAT before. Or have I? Maybe. I'm so glad Rei is in a good mood today. I thought she would be yelling at Usagi right now for shoving our noises in the fact that she has a boyfriend. Actually Rei has been in a pretty good mood lately, I really love it when she is. She's actually pretty cool when she's not screaming or bitching about something. I wonder why she's been in such a good mood. Maybe she's in love too!! Oh boy I sure do hope so! It's so nice to have Rei in such a happy mood. If she keeps this up I think I might want to hang out with her a lot more. Maybe the two of us could go shopping together! That would be so much fun! Just me and Rei shopping together…

"Were here!" Usagi happily announced as she sat under the cherry blossom tree.

Ami detached herself from her book, smiling she took the picnic basket Makoto was holding and began taking things out. With the help of the other three girls they managed to set up a nice picnic.

"Honestly Usagi could you at least ACT like you're helping?" Rei groaned feeling a bit annoyed that Minako was no longer holding her arm.

"You didn't ask for help so I didn't think you needed it"

"I didn't think I'd need to ask! Every time we go out you…" the priestess began to complain but stopped the moment she felt Minako's hand on her shoulder.

"Rei, you were in a really good mood awhile ago. Couldn't you keep it up? Please" the blonde pleaded sweetly.

"Okay. But only because you asked. I'm just saying that Usagi could be a little more helpful. That's all"

Makoto nervously played with her fingers as she tried to contain her jealously "How about we eat?" she quickly suggested.

"Mmmm! Mako-chan! You really out did yourself! Shrimp, sandwiches, curry rice, a chocolate strawberry cake?! I love you!" Usagi chimed as she happily hugged the tall brunette.

"It's alright Usagi. I like to cook" Makoto mumbled blushing. She had noticed Minako staring at her but preferred to continue looking down.

"Thank you very much Mako-chan, it looks delicious" Ami said before taking a bite of her food.

Rei noticed Minako's staring and began to feel ill-tempered again "Yes, thank you very much. Too bad Usagi will be the only one tasting the cake. Maybe you should have made two"

"Rei!"

Minako stood and walked over to sit between the brunette and the now sobbing blonde "I'm sure Usagi here will happily share the cake with everyone, right?" she said slightly tugging Usagi's shoulder.

"Yes" the blonde sniffed.

"Right. And yes, thank you very much Mako-chan. You know curry rice is my favorite" Minako said placing a gentle kiss on the tall girl's burning cheek.

"Uh…yeah. Um…you're welcome"

The five girls happily enjoyed their picnic. Rei was now feeling a bit better after having Minako sit closely next to her. She enjoyed the blonde's constant giggles and silly comments, it was bliss. At one point she almost fell over when Minako used her arm to control her laughing, the blonde's warm breath against her skin almost killed her. Shy, quiet Amy sat silently smiling and listening to Minako and Usagi's childish conversation, all the while racking her mind at something odd she heard that morning on the news. Apparently an asteroid had been spotted orbiting dangerously close to Earth, she grimaced a bit at the thought of another enemy attack, nevertheless she decided to keep it to herself at the risk of alarming her hassle-free friends. Makoto ate quietly but happy. Although Minako was not sitting beside her and no longer staring she still couldn't help but smile every time the blonde laughed. Fortunately not once did a Rei and Usagi feud begin.

The girls finished eating and decided to enjoy the rest of the day at the park. Ami as usual took out a book and leaned against the tree, burying herself once again in her own thoughts. Usagi, Rei and Minako decided to play kick the can, considering they were only three they still found it fun and easy to find hiding spots. Makoto decided to sit and lean against the tree on the opposite side of Ami, just so she could dreamily watch whenever Minako popped up to kick the can, smile and wave at the brunette and then run off giggling like mad. This happened several times, it seemed Usagi was never going to get to kick the can. Eventually Rei got caught and had to find the two blonde's. Makoto watched as Minako came into view, ready to kick the can the blonde ran at full force only to be tackled down from an equally fast Rei.

The priestess fell on top of the blonde and pinned her down "Sorry Mina but I'm not as dense as Usagi" she sneered between breathes. The blonde could not even reply, she was too winded from laughing so hard.

No matter how much she loved hearing that laugh Makoto could not help but sigh sadly. She tried to look away but felt compelled to deal with her burning jealousy, Rei was her friend and unfortunately so was Minako. ´Well at least it's not a guy, right?´ she thought to herself but found no comfort.

Minako had finally stopped laughing and was now attempting to wipe the tears from her face "Rei! We're not playing Football! You're such a cheater!"

"Sorry but there's no rule that's says I can't tackle you. So I guess I win" Rei chuckled still laying on top of Minako, she used all her will power to stop herself from kissing the blonde.

"No, you still have to go get Usagi!"

"No I don't, I caught you and now you have to catch us"

Minako giggled then smirked evilly at the priestess "Listen lady, if you get to tackle me then I get to make my own rules. You only get to win if you catch Usagi. Do that and I will announce you the official winner of today's match"

"Fine, but only if I get a prize when I do"

"Promise"

The two smiled at each other, with one last long look Rei finally got up and trailed off to look for Usagi.

The day was now beginning to turn to dawn, a bright red sky glistened over the park. Makoto sighed in relief as she watched Rei get off of Minako and run off, her relief did not last long when she saw the blonde walk happily towards her.

"Hey Mako-chan, uff that was tiring. That darn Rei almost killed me. I'm glad that's over, I sure could use a nice break" Minako said, she kneeled in front of the brunette, opened her legs and sat between them. She nestled her head comfortably against the tall girl's shoulder and smiled. The two sat happily and silently watching the sun set, both enjoying each other's company. Makoto found herself wrapping her arms protectively around Minako's waist who didn't seem to mind.

Meanwhile Rei walked stupefied through the park's small forest. Her heart raced as she gleefully sidetracked her way between the trees. Though the priestess did wish to find Usagi and receive her very special prize she decided to take a moment and enjoy the memory of what had just happened.

(Rei's POV)

That was the happiest moment of my life! I'm definite she was flirting! I can't believe I didn't kiss her! I'm so glad I meditate, otherwise who knows what I'm capable of. I'm a genius! Tackling her like that, pinning her down…Oh no! was I too obvious?…is she mad? She didn't seem mad. Naw, she's not mad. I think she kinda liked it. I'm sure she did. I can't wait to get my prize…knowing Minako she'll probably do something flirty. A massage maybe? No no, I won't get my hopes up. I'll just act cool and take what I can get. Or…oh my god! That's perfect! I'll ask her to sleep over! Oh that's so perfect! Maybe watch some movies, make some popcorn, wait till my blonde angel falls asleep in my arms…maybe a kiss? Wow, okay I have stop my mind from wondering like this. Okay, time to start seriously looking for Usagi.

(Minako's POV)

Boy that sure was fun but I'm whipped. Rei is crazy! She sure has been acting weird…especially today. I like it. But…was she flirting? Hehe, imagine that? The things that go through my mind…I should have kissed her just to check! Ha ha! I guess I'm in a weird mood today too. I wonder what prize I'm gonna give her…I'll think of that later, and that's IF she manages to find Usagi. Maybe I'll check if she was flirting! He he. This is nice, the sunset, the light breeze…Makoto. Her arms are so strong…I feel so…so…protected, she's so warm. Mm…I could stay like this forever…it's so weird that this doesn't feel weird. I'm surprised Mako-chan is actually hugging me, she's never this intimate with anyone. I like it. And her heart…it's beating so fast…I hope she's okay…

"Mako-chan? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Um…yeah I'm fine. Why?" the brunette asked feeling even more nervous then she was before.

Minako looked up at Makoto "Cause your heart is beating really fast. Are you sure?" she said placing her hand over the brunette's chest.

Makoto felt her blood rush up to her head, she began feeling very dizzy and tense "Um…yeah yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry" she managed to stutter, she now felt her face burn as her cheeks turned a crimson red.

The blonde giggled "You're cute when you blush. Okay I believe you, just don't give yourself a heart attack okay?" she said snuggling back into the tall girl.

Too stunned to talk Makoto simply nodded.

(Makoto's POV)

Okay…calm down Mako, she's just being Minako…flirty…sweet…beautiful…gorgeous…wonderful Minako. No! I have to stop this! She's just my friend. I just wish she didn't flirt so much! Or at least I wish she would only flirt with me! I've got to stop feeling this way about her, it's not healthy, I can't risk my friendship…for her sake, not mine. I can get over her, I bet if I just try a little harder I'll get over her in a second…but holding her like this…feeling her breathe on me, her hair is so soft…and her eyes! She's like…like an angel! Oh no! stop! She's my friend, I'm her friend. She needs me as a friend and just that. I can't let this get to me, it can't affect my friendship with her or with Rei…and it can never affect my duty to protect Usagi. Okay, starting now I won't like her anymore…mm I think it'll be better to start after she gets off of me. I hope this never ends…

The two stayed like that a little longer, the sun had finally set and the stars and moon shun delicately over them. Rei and a very distraught Usagi showed up, at first the priestess looked pleased but the moment she laid eyes on the embraced couple her smiled turned to a frown. Makoto shifted nervously as Minako sat up and crossed her legs.

"Well Rei, very good! I declare you the winner of the match! Congratulations!" the blonde cheerfully declared.

"It wasn't very hard. I could hear this dim-wit giggling a mile away" Rei grunted as she signaled to a gloomy Usagi.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" the blonde whimpered.

Minako frowned "Rei, I asked you to be nice, you should be happy you won, leave Usagi alone"

Rei felt embarrassed and blushed "I'm sorry Mina-chan, you're right. Sorry Usagi" she said nudging the crying blonde.

"Good, I'm glad you're lightening up. Now it's time to discuss your prize!" Minako said, she got up and pulled Rei away. Makoto couldn't help but stare desolately at the two walk away ´Well at least I can finally TRY to stop liking her…I just wish it wasn't this hard…´ she thought sadly to herself.

Minako pulled Rei's sleeve and dragged her away from the rest "So…about your prize, what do you want?" the blonde asked smiling from ear to ear.

Rei uncontrollably blushed "Uh…I don't know. I guess since you're the one giving it then you should decide"

"Mm…I don't know, come on, help me out, give me some suggestions"

"Well actually I was gonna ask you to spend the night, you know we could watch some movies, eat popcorn and maybe then we can decide my prize"

Minako's eyes grew "That sounds great! I would love to!"

Rei smiled "Great, we should get going before it…" her sentence was interrupted by the sound of lightning and a sudden and very strong storm, "rains". In seconds the two girls were soaking wet.

Usagi ran up to them holding her jacket over her head "Come on guys! Were going to the temple! You don't mind if we sleep over do you Rei?!" she asked before running off behind Amy who was prepared and brought an umbrella.

The priestess groaned "Well at least she asked"

"Come on Rei-chan! A sleep over sounds fun! The more the merrier! Don't worry I'll still give you your prize! Let's go before we get soaked" Minako said pulling Rei's arm again and leading her away.

Behind them Makoto stood transfixed, the rain weighed down on her shoulders, Minako's arm around Rei's weighed down on her heart. She panicked when the pair stopped and the blonde turned to look at her.

"Mako-chan! Come on!" Minako yelled over the rain.

The brunette nodded and began to jog up to them, they proceeded they're jog. Makoto didn't mind the rain so she decided to walk to the temple, leaving a large distance between her and the couple.

One by one the girls arrived to the temple, soaked and tired they took off their drenched jackets and shoes and sat next to the fire to dry.

"Rei, do you mind if I turn on the news? I want to check something" Ami politely asked.

"Sure go ahead, I'll go get us some towels and maybe some dry clothes"

"I'll go with you!" Minako shrieked getting up and following Rei into another room.

Makoto felt a hole in her chest but decided to distract herself with the news, no matter how boring it was. Usagi sat diligently but annoyed they had to watch the news instead of something ´fun´. Ami quickly flipped through channels until finally stopping at the local news.

In the other room the priestess rummaged through a drawer taking out towels, Minako silently watched and could tell Rei was nervous, ´Mm…maybe she was flirting before, better make sure, it might be fun´ the blonde thought to herself before walking over and standing behind her prey.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes Mina-chan?" Rei whirled around and found herself face to face with the blonde, her body and mind lost control as she stared at the other girl.

"We haven't discussed your prize"

"Well…um…I don't…uh…know….whatever you want"

"I think you know what I want"

Rei's eyes grew to the size of plates, her face turned completely red, she felt like fainting.

Minako laughed "I wish I had a camera to take a picture of your face! Relax Rei I'm just teasing you…" the blonde suddenly felt her lips press against Rei's who could no longer control herself.

Makoto stood at the door completely heart broken, she watched as the love of her life (which she realized at that very moment) kissing one of her best friends. It took all of her strength to not break down and cry or to not go over and beat the living hell out of Rei.

The priestess broke the kiss when she noticed her tall friend at the door "Mako-chan, sorry didn't…uh see you there…we were just…talking" she said completely embarrassed.

Minako quickly turned and for the first time noticed heart break in Makoto's eyes "Sorry, we were just joking around, what's up?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant but for some reason she felt incredibly guilty at that moment, like she was cheating. More surprisingly she felt heart broken too.

"You guys should really come out and see this. It looks like there's a new enemy" the brunette grunted before sluggishly walking away.

Minako and Rei looked at each other and blushed "Sorry" the priestess whispered.

"Don't be, it was my fault" Minako moaned as she left the room to join the rest. Moments later Rei too joined them.

The five stood watching attentively, a news reporter stood in front Tokyo's General Hospital.

"It is almost unbelievable what we are witnessing here at the General Hospital. According to recent police reporting there seems to be a crazed man inside killing both patients and staff. Two SWAT teams have already entered the building but seem to have lost contact with their superiors. It seems even the army has been called in to control the situation which doesn't seem to be getting better. Officials suggest no one come near the hospital or it's perimeter. The man has not been identified but police say…" the news reporter continued.

"Oh my God! This is terrible!" Usagi cried.

"It is but…we're Sailor Scouts, no matter how bad this is we can't fight civilians" Rei said still feeling queasy.

"Well actually I didn't tell you guys but this morning I heard on the news that a particularly large asteroid was strangely orbiting Earth, right above Japan. At first I didn't think much of it but then this came up, it could be coincidence but it just seems so strange that they've even called the army. This just doesn't sound like your average psycho killing a bunch of people, I think this is scout business" Ami informed feeling uneasy.

The five girls suddenly jumped as they heard a loud explosion come from the television, they quickly turned their attention to the news. Tokyo's General Hospital was a mess, tanks and soldiers surrounded it, they could hear people screaming, guns going off and even bombs exploding but no sign of the crazed ´man´ causing the disaster.

"I think Ami is right, this is officially scout business. JUPITER STAR POWER!" Makoto cried as she dramatically transformed into Sailor Jupiter, secretly she felt excited to fight and release some of her current stress and frustrated anger.

The four other girls also transformed and made their way to the hospital, leaping through rooftops and jumping from balconies. Sailor Venus made a great effort and managed to reach Sailor Jupiter who was ahead of the team. The two ran together as quickly as they could.

"Jupiter, I'm sorry about earlier, we just kinda got carried away" Venus said focusing as they jumped another roof.

"You don't have to apologize, you can do what ever you feel like and no matter what that is I'll never judge you, don't worry ´kay?" the senshi of thunder said trying to sound reassuring though it took every ounce of strength in her to not break down and cry at the thought of the memory and the kiss. But she thought of Minako's happiness and decided that was all she wanted, the brunette looked over at the blonde and gave her the kindest smile she could.

"Thank you" she senshi of love said. Although her friend was not mad at her she still wasn't satisfied. She felt heart broken and disappointed at Jupiter's reaction. She wanted the brunette to be angry, she wanted her to be jealous…

The five girls finally arrived to the hospital, they stopped on the roof to discuss their attack.

"We have no idea where this…man…monster or thing is so we'd better split up to cover more ground" Mercury suggested. The rest nodded.

"Mercury, you and Mars take the top three floors, Venus, Moon and I will take the four floors below you okay?" Jupiter instructed.

"Good luck" Mars said staring at Venus who smiled weakly at her. The fire senshi and Mercury left as did the other three.

Jupiter, Venus and Moon had a hard time making it down to the lower floors, they had to climb the fire escape without being seen by the hundreds of soldiers and policemen stationed around the hospital but most importantly they had to avoid getting hit by rogue bullets and grenades flying everywhere. Mars and Mercury were much luckier, they simply entered through the stairs on the roof. Despite how ever they got in the five senshi were equally shocked and sickened by the sight inside.

Blood, flesh, bodies and fire completely filled the entire hospital. Patients laid dead and scattered everywhere, doctors and nurses still emanated smoke from being burned to a crisp, the SWAT team that had been sent in were now merely cut pieces of bone and flesh rotting in every corner of the halls and rooms. All around small fires illuminated the morbid massacre.

It didn't take long for the scouts to determine the whereabouts of the killer, the only sound other then the gun shots from outside was a loud thrashing on the third floor. Being closer, Jupiter, Venus and Moon made their way up first, cautiously and quietly they lurked out from the stairs and had to hold their gasps at the sight before them.

The man or more likely superhuman was enormous and terribly strong, weapons stuck out from wherever he could put them. It was one of Arunci's faithful warriors, covered from head to tow in what was certainly not his blood. The instant the three dumbstruck senshi entered Sailor Moon's brooch shun illuminating the entire floor. The Reginamian warrior quickly turned to look at them, he grinned menacingly and began to approach them.

"You!" he cried pointing to Moon, "You are the angel! You must be! Give me the crystal!!" he demanded, eyes glowing with greed and insanity.

Jupiter valiantly stepped forward "We are the defenders of this planet and you're going to pay for killing innocent people!" she cried clenching her fists and readying herself to fight.

"I don't care who you are! Give me the crystal! NOW!" the warrior stomped his way over to the senshi taking out a fairly large club.

Jupiter took a long breathe and launched herself at the attacker, fists clenched she threw a punch. The warrior quickly dodged it and grabbed the senshi's fist in his hand instantly crushing every bone in her hand. Jupiter cried out in pain as she desperately twisted to free herself.

"Give me the crystal" he said squeezing tighter.

"No…! Sailor Moon, Venus! Go get the others!…Ugh! Quickly!" the senshi of thunder gasped as tears of pain ran down her face.

"No! Leave her alone!" Venus cried as she also launched herself at the attacker. She ran at him unsure of what she would do, the Reginamian readied his club to smack her like a fly.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter cried as a surge of lightning ran through her body and zapped the warrior allowing her to quickly release herself from his literally bone crushing grip. She knew the Reginamian still stood, she could feel him behind her. Without thinking the brunette threw herself on Venus, nonetheless to two were batted by the club and sent flying into the wall, luckily Jupiter was able to break the weaker senshi's fall.

The Reginamian grinned evilly and continued his way towards Moon "Give me the crystal" he demanded holding out his enormous hand. He eyes grew wild as the light from the crystal practically blinded him.

Sailor Moon stood transfixed as she watched the warrior's hand come closer and closer to the brooch, Venus and Jupiter tried to stand but felt their body's unable to move. His hand tightly grasped the glowing crystal…

"NO!" Jupiter cried, finding her last bit of strength she tried to stand, before she could a powerful blast surged from Moon and the Reginamian. The walls began to crumble, the roof shackled as pieces of cement and stone fell. At that moment the brunette's heart told her what to do, without hesitation she launched herself on top of Venus and with all her might protected the blonde from the falling debris. It felt like hours compared to minutes until nothing more fell, silence invaded all around them except for the distant sounds of the police and army.

But she stayed awake, for her. Jupiter could feel her entire body broken, the incessant, unbearable pain that ran through her body was one she had never felt before, she knew should be pass out, pieces of cement jammed themselves into her back, arms and legs. She could feel an alarming difficulty to breathe from her surely broken ribs, dizziness began to confuse her. But she stayed awake, for her.

"Venus…are you okay?" Jupiter barely moaned as she looked down at the blonde under her, tears began to run down her saddened blue eyes as she slightly nodded, obviously still too shocked to speak. The brunette's heart broke as she watched her love crying so desolately "Mina-chan…smile for me and maybe I can try and get up" she whispered trying to sound confident and strong, she quickly flashed a weak smile.

Venus smiled but did not allow Jupiter to stand, instead she placed her head gently on the brunette's chest and silently remained there.

"Mina…what are you…doing?" the senshi of lightning asked feeling very lightheaded.

"Your heart…it's still beating so fast" Venus answered, she looked up and finally grasped feelings she always longed for but never realized. The blonde gently stroked her cheek and ever so gently and sweetly kissed the brunette's tender lips. Amidst the destruction, pain and distress the two girls silently cried as they kissed feeling an immense warmth which was the only thing in the universe that could alleviate the devastating situation.

The two girls difficultly detached themselves as they felt a figure towering over them, Venus looked up and felt incredibly relieved as she saw her fellow teammate Mars "Mars…thank god…please help Jupiter" she mumbled beginning to feel very weak herself.

After having watched the kiss Mars couldn't help but feel her temper spike up "Jupiter! Where the hell is Sailor Moon??!! You're suppose to protect HER!" she yelled angrily, obviously too overcome by her feelings.

Jupiter slightly turned her head in pain "I…I…don't know…sorry" she groaned feeling the last bit of strength before collapsing.

To be continued……….

**Final Note: Oh my god! I know that was really cheesy! Cheese!! But I love it! So I've got some really interesting ideas for the rest of the story but…I'd really appreciate some reviews! Please! I beg! Hope you enjoyed, till next time! Bye! **


	3. This fire is out of control

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished chapter 2...or 3? Whatever. This has a lot more action then the last chapter but there's also a lot of weird love sick tension, ha ha, let's just say the plot gets interesting. Well hope you like and if you don't hope that you hate, hey at least it's a reaction! Please read and review (if this story is relevant to you)**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything…and I mean anything…so please don't sue! Thanx!**

Chapter 2

This fire is out of control

Arunci walked in circles anxiously, his faithful warrior had not returned. The leader knew he had found the crystal, moments before his piece of it shun like never before, he could feel his warrior and the crystal at the same time but…where was he? "Where the hell is he?!"

"Sir, perhaps he found the crystal and took it" one of the Reginamian warriors suggested.

"Impossible! He would be dead by now, by sparing your lives I have complete power over you. If he so much as thinks of betraying me he would drop dead. That goes the same for all of you" Arunci threatened the three frightened warriors.

"Yes sir" they replied.

"When the large star illuminates this planet again I want you two to go find our fellow warrior and the crystal. Don't even think of coming back here without it! Understand?" Arunci commanded signaling two of his warriors.

"Yes sir!"

Sailor Mars could feel her blood boiling, the fire inside of her was eating her alive. She stood quavering in front of a pile of cement with two of her fellow senshi under it and still did nothing. Mercury pushed her aside and began to remove some of the blocks of cement, the priestess simply stood there burning with anger.

"Mars! Do something! What's the matter with you? Don't just stand there!" Mercury yelled as she tried lifting a rather heavy block.

"No! not until I know where Sailor Moon is! Jupiter should have protected her! Where is she?!" the senshi of fire ignited.

"Mars, I'm over here!" Moon cried from the other end, she sat against the wall, slouched and pale from being weakened.

But Mars didn't listen, she continued to burst "It's our duty to protect the princess! Why didn't she save her?!"

"Stop it Rei, you weren't here, Jupiter saved my life" Venus suddenly groaned.

"Mars! I'm fine! I'm right here!" Moon shouted as she began to weakly stand up.

Mars jerked her head to stare at Venus "Jupiter isn't suppose to save YOUR life, she's suppose to save Sailor Moon! Now we've lost the princess!" she protested.

"REI! I'm right over here!! Look! Sailor Moon! Here!" Moon screamed making her way over to Mercury who was still moving debris.

The priestess finally noticed her princess who knelt beside Mercury and helped her. Mars immediately felt her fire dying out, quickly she got down on her knees and began to help but refused herself to look at Venus who was now almost able to get out from under an unconscious Jupiter. With the help of Mercury, Venus dragged Jupiter out and placed her head on her lap.

"Guys, we should probably get out of here. We wouldn't want the cops thinking we did this" Moon said leaning against Mars for support.

"Sounds good but what about Jupiter? We couldn't possibly get her out like this" Mercury said while checking the brunette's pulse.

"Wake her up" Mars stated.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Venus replied aggressively.

"It's the only way. We can't carry her out before the cops get here, wake her up"

"She's right" Mercury stated.

"Fine" Venus said as she began shaking the taller girl, after a few strong tugs she resorted to slapping her. Jupiter jerked open her eyes and groaned, she looked quizzically up at the blonde above her.

"Hi" the brunette said smiling a little.

Venus caressed Jupiter's forehead "Hi, how do you feel?" she asked smiling and looking back, her eyes filled with passion.

"Like I've died and gone to heaven"

Venus blushed profusely "You must have bumped your head pretty hard, you sound delusional" she said giggling nervously.

"Get up Jupiter, we have to go" Mars grunted.

With the help of Venus and Mercury the brunette was able to get up, she flashed a smile to Sailor Moon who returned the gesture. The five girls sprinted up the stairs and onto the roof, without looking back they jumped through the night until finally arriving to the temple.

"Wow…that was a…good work out…" Jupiter panted before passing out, her transformation disappeared seconds after hitting the floor.

"She just needs some rest, let's get her inside" Mercury said kneeling over Makoto.

The four scouts carried the unconscious girl into the temple, behind closed doors Minako and Ami tended to her while Usagi and Rei waited beside the fire.

"Rei can I ask you something?" Usagi carefully asked.

"Hm?…oh sure Usagi, fine" the priestess replied as she stared into the fire dazed.

The blonde blinked a few times before speaking "Well…it's about today. Why were you so angry? I was fine and you just kept yelling…about Jupiter. Did you guys have a fight?" she asked worriedly.

Rei looked over at the blonde, she chuckled a bit before smiling, tears began to form in her eyes "No, it's not like that. I was just worried and in a really bad mood. Seeing the hospital like that…it's been a bad day Usagi, don't worry about it" she sighed holding back the tears.

"But…"

"I'm fine, really. Just drop it"

The two girls sat silently for a couple of minutes, Usagi turned to look at Rei who didn't move, still staring at the fire.

"You haven't asked me what happened" the blonde said resentfully.

"Oh…oh yeah, sorry…what did happen?" the priestess apologized and turned her full attention to Usagi.

"Well…the guy…I mean thing tried to grab my crystal and suddenly it lit up, everything around us was falling apart and then…he was gone"

"Oh. That's weird. And…what about Jupiter and Venus? I mean…how did she save her?" Rei asked turning away to hide her blush.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders "Beats me. I woke up and you guys were there, I didn't know they were under the cement until I saw Mercury trying to get them out" she replied.

"Oh"

The two girls jumped a bit when Minako suddenly entered the room, she wiped her hands with a towel "Well she's okay, just a few cuts and bruises, she's asleep" she informed.

"Good, it's been a long day" Usagi added.

"Wait! Minako can I talk to you?" Rei said before Minako could walk away, the blonde nodded and walked into another room, Rei trailed behind her. Behind closed doors the two stood awkwardly.

"Well? What's up?" Minako asked swaying nervously in her spot.

Rei cleared her throat "I wanna know…why did you kiss Makoto?" she asked feeling her anger rise.

Minako stared at her feet "I don't know…it just kinda happened" she replied nervously.

"Do you like her?"

The blonde felt her face burn "I don't know…maybe…I don't know…" she stammered.

"If you don't know then why did you kiss her?"

"Why did you kiss me?!" Minako shot back feeling tears form in her eyes.

Rei dropped her mouth and stared at her in awe "Why do you think I kissed you?!" she replied angrily.

"I don't know"

"It's because I like you! But if I had known you like Makoto then…"

"I never said I like her!" Minako quickly retorted.

"Then why did you kiss her?! Or was that just friendly flirting too?" Rei aggressed as she clenched her fists tightly, angry tears ran down her face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You flirt with me and then you kiss Makoto? You knew I liked you and you still flirted with me! I honestly thought you liked me back!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…really I…"

"Save it Minako, it doesn't matter…" Rei said turning away, seconds after she felt the blonde embrace her, she could feel her sobbing against her arm.

"I'm so sorry Rei! I didn't mean it! I never wanted to hurt you, honest!" Minako sobbed.

Rei felt her heart ache as she listened to the blonde's silent sobbing, the priestess turned and fully embraced her back. The two stood hugging and silent, Minako sobbed as Rei cried in silence. The two were interrupted by a knock at the door, they separated and wiped their eyes, Ami peeked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Makoto woke up and is asking for Minako, I think she's still a little dazed" the blue haired girl informed before shutting the door and leaving.

Rei looked at Minako a gave her a weak smile "Well…I guess you should go"

"I guess I should…but what about you?"

"I don't know…whatever. Just go" the priestess said encouragingly.

Minako blushed as she nodded, she placed her hand on Rei's cheek and smiled, with one last look the blonde left her standing alone in the room.

The blonde walked into Makoto's room, the moment she entered the brunette sat up with great difficulty but nevertheless smiling.

"Mako-chan, take it easy" Minako said rushing to her side and helped her sit up properly.

"No no, I'm okay, really. What about you? Are you okay?" Makoto asked, she smiled from ear to ear, her eyes glistened as she looked at the smaller girl.

Minako blushed and tried to smile "Yes I'm fine, because of you…" she slurred.

The brunette took a deep breathe before prudently taking the blonde's hand in hers, Minako flinched a little but gave her a squeeze, she wanted to kiss again…so bad… but guilt ate at her insides. Makoto blushed as she carefully moved towards the blonde, the two were face to face for a moment before joining their lips in a heart warming kiss. But no matter how fulfilling and incredible the kiss was Minako still cried, she wanted to enjoy the extraordinary moment but felt guilt-ridden all over, she released Makoto's hand and pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I can't, I have to go" the blonde said as she got up and wiped her tears.

"But…"

"No, please…just…I'm sorry I can't, I just can't!" Minako wailed before sprinting out of the room and into the bathroom where she sat crying into her hands. Confusion wracked her mind, she wanted Makoto like never before but knowing Rei liked her changed everything, now she didn't know what she wanted, the only thing that was actually clear was that someone was going to get hurt.

Hours passed before the blonde realized she had fallen asleep in the bathroom, a ray of light hit her directly in the face, she blinked a few times before getting up and leaving the room. The rest of the temple was quiet, all she could hear were the morning birds chirping and restlessness of the city below. She passed a room and saw Usagi and Ami sleeping peacefully in sleeping bags, at the end of the hall she noticed Rei coming out of Makoto's room.

"Rei? Hey" Minako said walking towards the priestess.

"Good morning Minako, sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so peaceful, how did you sleep?"

"Fine. What were you doing in there?" the blonde asked looking at her quizzically.

"Killing her"

"What?!"

Rei chuckled "Just kidding, jeez, I was just checking up on her, everyone else is still asleep" she informed. Suddenly the two girls heard the TV turn on in the other room.

"Well it's seems Ami is up too" Minako said smiling.

"Yeah"

"Rei, I have to tell you something…last night when I went to Makoto's room, we didn't…"

"EVERYONE! COME IN HERE QUICK!" Ami scram from the other room.

The fours girls assembled in front of the TV, again they were watching the hospital being destroyed. Two Reginamian warriors were slamming and devastating everything in their paths, not a single patrol car could

arrive and avoid being completely annihilated.

"What should we do? We barely know why we managed to kill the other…thing. And we need Jupiter…" Usagi worried.

"No problem. I'm here" Jupiter said suddenly appearing in the room, although her body hid her feelings, she still wore a devastated face.

"You don't look well. Maybe you should stay here" Rei advised.

Jupiter frowned "I'm fine. Let's go" she commanded before dashing out towards the hospital, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Moon followed suit. After about being a mile away the five senshi could begin the hear gunshots and people yelling and screaming, two army helicopters passed above them while they ran, they felt their hearts beat in fear as they arrived to the battle.

The hospital was a mess. In the relatively short time it took the sailor scouts to arrive there were already dozens of tanks and army soldiers shooting frantically at the two warriors. The sound of gunshots and explosions surrounded the area for miles, smoke and fire adorned the battle field, bodies lay rotting in every possible direction. The five sailor scouts hesitated at the sight and decided to hide about 100 meters away in a cluster of bushes, carefully they watched the two warriors obliterate their enemies, both constantly demanding the crystal.

"What do we do?! We can't go fight now! We'll be shot to the death!" Moon complained.

"Well, it looks like that'll be the least of our worries, those…monsters have almost killed all the soldiers" Mercury said as she watched the battle attentively.

"Um…do we have a strategy? Anyone have any ideas?" Venus asked feeling her body tremble, no matter how many enemies she had once fought this was a completely different ballpark.

"We fight like we always have" Jupiter instructed.

"That's insightful. Good plan" Mars scoffed.

"Got a better idea? Hey! Maybe you should go over there and nag them to death!" the brunette replied sarcastically.

The fire senshi sneered "Or…maybe YOU should go over there and do absolutely nothing, it worked like a charm last time" she mocked.

Jupiter's face grew angry "Let me show how little I can do by shoving it up your a…"

"STOP IT! We're here to fight them not each other! Grow up!" Mercury scowled.

"Looks like they're down to only five soldiers, we'd better be prepared…" Moon said anxiously.

"Alright, here's the deal. Moon, Jupiter and myself will fight the one on the left, you two the one on the right" the senshi of ice ordered. The four girls in front of her nodded, they all waited for the gunshots to cease before launching themselves into battle.

"That's the last one" Venus said somberly as she watched the last remaining soldier go limp from having his jugular slashed by an axe. "Well…good luck"

"Let's go!" Jupiter cried before darting towards the warrior, Moon and Mercury ran behind her. Mars and Venus proceeded towards the other.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" the blonde called out as a long, lustrous golden chain shot towards the warrior, it barely ricocheted off him.

"You! You must have the crystal! Hand it over!" the Reginamian warrior demanded making his way towards the two senshi.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars cried as she launched a burning arrow at the enemy, he caught it in mid air and threw it back with incredible force, the senshi of fire barely jumped out of the way although the arrow still grazed her face leaving a small but deep cut on her left cheek.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Jupiter bellowed as a lighting bolt struck the warrior and momentarily paralyzed him, she ran towards the other two senshi.

"Hey Mars, talk about getting hit by your own weapon huh?" the brunette said smugly.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Mercury and Moon?"

"Well it's seems Sailor Moon's crystal is doing all the work so I decided to see if you guys needed any help. Apparently you did" the senshi of lightning teased.

Mars got up and wiped some blood from her cheek "We appreciate it, you can go back now" she replied coldly.

"No, I'm staying here to fight"

"We don't need you"

"Apparently you do"

"That's not for you to decide"

"Oh really? Why don't we ask Venus. Venus? Do you want me stay?" Jupiter asked looking at the blonde.

Venus looked at the brunette than at Mars, she sighed before nodding.

Jupiter smiled "Well, that's settles it"

Mars frowned "Fine. Then I'll just have to prove how little we need you. "FIRE SOUL!" she cried launching a powerful flame at the recovering warrior, he groaned as the heat attacked him, his clothes caught on fire for a few moments, other then that he was unharmed. The monstrous man chuckled a bit before drawing out a rather large machete and menacingly making his way towards the three senshi.

"Boy, did you prove me wrong" the senshi of lightning sneered, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!". The razor sharp leaves struck the warrior, it stopped him in his tracks for a moment but barely scratched him.

"Thank god you came here to help us, what would we ever do without you" Mars mocked, "MARS BURNING MANDALA!", the whirlwind of fire merely slowed down the warriors pace.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS CRECSENT BEAM!"

The two attacks slowed down the enemy but only that, the three senshi found themselves being pushed back by the approaching fiend.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars tried again, luckily the arrow pierced through the warrior's hand, he stopped completely and stared at his wound, grinning diabolically the warrior in one swift movement yanked the arrow out and aimed at the senshi.

"Give me the crystal" he demanded wavering the arrow in his hand.

Mars clenched her fists "Over my dead body!" she replied furiously.

"Fine. Not yours but hers" the warrior said aiming the arrow and sending it flying directly at Venus, the senshi of love froze as she watched the sharp end plummet towards her. Jupiter ran as fast as she could and threw herself towards the blonde, pushing her away both senshi went flying and landed abruptly on the ground, except for some minor bruises both were unharmed by the arrow.

The senshi of lightning jumped to her feet "That's it! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Jupiter roared as she produced an enormous quantity of electricity shaped like a dragon, it struck the warrior with awesome force, he gave a great cry as the energy zapped every bone in his body. After seconds of wailing in pain the monster turned silent and fell to it's knees.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" Mars took her turn and summoned a very large and fast bird shaped ball of fire, it swiftly glided towards the enemy and with great force struck it directly in the chest. With one more long, ear piercing cry the warrior fell face first into the ground, he twitched a little before laying motionless in a heap of blood and smoke.

"See? Told you we were fine" the senshi of fire said smiling condescendingly.

"Fine?! You call that fine?! You almost got Venus killed you brute!" Jupiter spat.

Venus approached the brunette and placed a hand on her arm "Calm down, I'm fine, you're fine and Mars is fine. We won, we don't have to fight about it" she said turning look at the senshi of fire, she smiled trying to encourage peaceful behavior.

"Brute? You're calling me a brute? That's a laugh. If it weren't for me we'd still be fighting that thing so instead of insulting me perhaps you should be saying thanks" Mars threatened completely ignoring the blonde.

Jupiter slightly pushed Venus aside and approached the senshi of fire, she stood face to face with her as she clenched her fists "Listen, you might have gotten the job finished but I got it done, so why don't you run along and tell Sailor Moon, make yourself useful for once" she said giving Mars a heart piercing look.

"You wouldn't have been able to make out half that sentence if she weren't here" the senshi of fire sneered as she signaled to Venus, "So save your petty jokes for someone who actually wants to be with you"

Wham! Jupiter punched Mars straight in the jaw, she stumbled back as a little blood poured from her mouth. The senshi of fire was quick and retaliated with a fierce kick to the stomach, the brunette doubled over trying to catch her breathe, before she could be attacked again she launched herself at Mars. The two senshi landed rolling on the ground, each one received and gave powerful blows, Jupiter had the upper hand but Mars was persistent and authentic with every hit she gave.

"Stop it! What is the matter with you?! You guys are friends! STOP IT!" Venus cried angrily as she pranced around the two fighting senshi trying to stop them without getting hit by a rogue punch or kick.

Jupiter managed to slam Mars down and hold her flailing arms steadily "No! we have to settle this now!" she growled before taking a punch to the face.

The senshi of love felt tears of anger fall down her face "Fine. I'm going to get Sailor Moon, see what she thinks about this!" she threatened before stomping away rather slowly to see if she had gotten a reaction. She turned to find Jupiter and Mars standing about 20 meters away from each other, both panting heavily and filled with blood and bruises, fists clenched they stared each other down.

"Not so tough now, eh?" the senshi of fire said.

The brunette wiped some blood from her mouth "Not bad for a priestess. You are aware that I could snap you in half if I wanted, right?" she replied.

"Go ahead. I'm waiting"

"What is the matter with you? You want me to kill you?"

"I want to you try"

"You're pushing it Mars" Jupiter growled as electricity began to dance at the tip of her fingers.

Suddenly a flame produced from Mar's hand, she too played with it tempted "Hit me and I'll hit you back, I don't care how strong you are"

Venus shook her head sadly and began to walk away , she gave the fallen warrior a quick glance and continued her path. The blonde hesitated and stopped, she looked over at him again and noticed his enormous hand twitter, she stepped over him and could still feel a faint trace of energy. "Guys, I think you should come see this" she informed still closely watching the monster.

Jupiter stood firmly on her spot, electricity emanated powerfully around her, the skies grew dark and violent "I don't know what's gotten in to you but I swear I'll kill you if you make me, so STOP pushing it!" she threatened, her eyes grew wide and furious like lightning.

Mars began to shake, she had almost turned into the (human flame), hot, blinding flames rose from her body, a red, violent glow surrounded her "You're the one who's been pushing it! I thought we were friends! Give me your best shot! It can't be half as bad as what you've already done to me!" she retaliated, she was practically up in flames but the only thing that burned her were the angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"GUYS! COME HERE! I think this thing's not dead!" Venus cried anxiously from the other side. Neither senshi noticed her.

"What? What in the world have I done to you?!" the senshi of lightning asked offended, although she had a small glimpse of the answer she still didn't feel sure, especially when it came to Rei.

Mars scoffed "Oh come on, don't act like you don't know. You always knew how I felt and still you didn't even think twice!"

"…What?! Just come out with it! I'm not psychic!"

"YOU GUYS! THIS THING ISN'T DEAD! GIVE HIM A COMBO BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" Venus screamed, the warrior was beginning to move a little more but more then anything she wanted her teammates to stop fighting, thus, hinting a combo like the one they had used before.

A sphere of fire and electricity surrounded the two angry senshi, they both controlled their bodies from launching on a attack but the retained force was beginning to weigh on them. They knew if they didn't calm down soon one of them would snap.

"You saw us kiss! And yet you kissed her! On the same day! Ever since I met her I've been in lo…" Mars tried to say. The dispute was interrupted by a sound that sank both senshi's heart to their stomachs, the fire and electricity that danced furiously around them disappeared. All eyes were on the senshi of love.

"AGH! HELP!! HELP ME! IT'S ALIVE!" Venus called for aid, the warrior had her locked with his arm threatening her neck. While Mars and Jupiter fought he managed in one quick movement to grab the blonde and capture her as his prisoner. Venus fought to free herself but his strength was far too great, instead her tear filled eyes pleaded for rescue.

Jupiter was about to attack but realized attacking the warrior meant attacking the most important person in her life, "Venus! Let go of her NOW!" she demanded, the electricity revived around her as she began making her way towards them, the warrior took a few stumbling steps back as she approached. He began twisting Venus's neck, she flinched from the terrible pain.

"Stop or I'll break her neck!" the warrior threatened as he applied more pressure, he knew the only way he could leave alive was to take a hostage.

"I'll break YOUR neck!" Jupiter cried as she prepared herself to attack.

"No!" Mars yelled as she launched herself on top of the brunette, with all her might she held her down. The warrior took the advantage and began to back up, he covered the blonde's mouth with his hand and firmly secured his grasp around her waist.

"No! Venus! Minako!! No! let go of me! I swear I'll kill you!" Jupiter scram as she attempted to break away from Mars's surprisingly strong grip, the brunette cried from frustration, the senshi of fire cried because THIS was all their fault.

The warrior was now safely far "Give us the crystal and you'll have her back" he stated. Venus made her last effort to free herself, when that failed she gave both Mars and Jupiter one last look, she didn't look afraid or disappointed…she was heart broken. With that the blonde and monster disappeared, leaving the two distraught senshi crying on the ground.

To be continued…

**Final Note: What just happened? What will happen? Who knows? Only me! It was really fun to add the angst and weird love tension to action parts, I truly recommend. Sorry if anyone is out of character but I really want to create tension! Sorry Rei fans! Haha!! Guess it's time to start writing chapter 3...4? Whatever. Hope you liked! And…it's okay if you hate. Please read and review (even if this story is not relevant to you)…what? T'll next time bye! **


	4. Goodbye blue sky

**A/N: Yay! Finally! The next chapter! Sorry I took so long but I got a really really bad case of writers block so that sucked and then I went on a trip, that didn't suck but I had no time to write. I hope this chapter is as good as the others, I think it is but maybe not, so just read and tell what you think. Again I'm sorry for taking so long but I really didn't want to write something lame just because I had to. Anyways hope you enjoy it and please please read and review and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own Sailor Moon bla bla bla… **

Goodbye blue sky

Sailor Moon squinted as the penetrating light of her crystal shun incredibly, the warrior before her roared in pain from the blinding and powerful force. The princess could feel her opponent begin to die, her heart jolted when she suddenly heard the dim yet unmistakable cries for help from Venus. Fortunately the crystal began to destroy the monster .(Jupiter and Mars have it under control) she quickly thought as the monster tried to control it's power . Seconds later the Reginamian warrior groaned in pain as the prevailing energy of the crystal triumphed against it. The monster died before Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, but it was too late to hear Venus's cries of help and despair.

"What's going on?" Moon asked as the monstrous warrior died away.

Mercury quickly scanned the area, "I don't know, I don't think the rest are having a problem" she replied through the blast and damage of everything.

Moon shook her head worriedly "No, I'm sure I just heard Venus crying for help!" she replied loudly.

The senshi of ice quickly took out her portable computer, diligently and swiftly she moved her hand across the mini keyboard pressing several buttons. She slightly smiled when the machine informed her that the warrior was dead, seconds later the monstrous man disappeared. "This thing is dead, we'd better hurry to others" she said nodding to Moon before running towards her comrades, the blonde leader right behind her.

When the two senshi arrived they almost fell over, mouths open they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Jupiter and Mars were rolling around trying to hit each other, faces filled with anger and tears, they tried to rip each other apart.

Jupiter slammed the fire senshi hard against the ground, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THEY TOOK HER BECAUSE OF YOU!" she scram holding her down.

Mars squirmed to get away, "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU HIT ME! YOU AND YOUR IMPUSLIVE TEMPER! GET OFF OF ME!" she protested throwing kicks and failed punches.

"YOU MADE ME HIT YOU! YOU WOULD'T SHUT UP! I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO VENUS I'M GONNA…"

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? KILL ME?! HUH? THAT'LL MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Mars fired back before the senshi of lightning could even continue.

Mercury put her hand over her mouth "Oh my…" she muffled.

Moon blinked a couple of times before she broke from her trance "I can't believe this! These two are going to get it!" she roared stomping towards the two fighting senshi. She stood over them but was unnoticed, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" she ordered.

Nothing.

"I SAID, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"… "MAKOTO! REI! I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND LISTEN TO YOUR PRINCESS!"

Mars stopped squirming and Jupiter lessened her grip on the girl below her, the two looked up at Moon and for the first time were scared of her, her eyes filled with fury she watched as the two senshi quickly turned a dark crimson color.

"What do you think you are doing? We're a team and I find you two fighting?! What happened here?! Where is Venus?" Moon asked a little calmer but still sounding infuriated.

"Uh…We…you see…Um…" Jupiter stammered unable to find the correct words to describe what had happened, Moon sighed at this and decided to turn her attention to Mars.

The senshi of fire pushed Jupiter off and stood up dusting herself off as she did, "We were fighting the monster and we thought it was dead…Venus noticed it wasn't and before we could do anything…it…it took her" she explained feeling her stomach twist into unpleasant knots.

Moon stared at her skeptically, "What were you two doing when Venus was kidnapped?!" she complained.

Jupiter finally got up from the ground, "We…we were fighting. Min…I mean Venus told us the monster wasn't dead but we…we didn't listen and by the time we did…it…it was too late" she managed to say before collapsing into body wrecking tears.

"TOO LATE?!" Moon inquired angrily.

"Yes. The monster took her…we're sorry Usagi" Mars said hanging her head down.

Mercury placed her hand on her princess's shoulder, "It seems like an honest mistake…maybe Venus should've been more careful…" she said trying to calm the huffing blonde.

"NO! this wasn't an honest mistake! I can't believe you two! You let an enemy take a fellow senshi because you were fighting!? What is the matter with you?! I thought you cared for Venus!" Moon scram as she pointed her finger menacingly at the two distraught senshi in front of her.

Jupiter swayed nervously in her spot, "We do! It's just…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Neither of you! You two are a disgrace! From now on you listen to ME and Mercury, you no longer have a say in what we do! Do you understand?!" Moon commanded furiously.

"We're a team! You can't just take all the decisions!" Mars stupidly retorted.

In a blink of an eye Moon slapped the senshi of fire as hard as she could, "You no longer have the right to take decisions! Not after today! You want to be in this team? You do as I say!" she ordered as her eyes penetrated deep into Mar's soul, with a nod and an embarrassed blush she backed off.

As Mercury worked on her computer she frowned at what she saw, "Um…it seems they've taken Venus to the asteroid…and she's not well" she informed grimly.

"WHAT?!"

The cold, hard surface of the asteroid hit Venus's face as she fell to the side, Arunci delivered powerful blows to the blonde as she used all her strength to take every hit.

"WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL?!" the Reginamian leader cried hitting the senshi across the face.

Venus spat some blood and turned to look at her aggressor smugly, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?! I'd rather die! So go on and kill me I don't care!" she challenged.

Arunci grabbed the senshi of love by the collar and held her high, "Oh don't worry my dear, I won't be killing you, instead I think I'll just kill your friends. How does that sound?" he said smiling evilly.

"Ha! Haven't you seen what we can do? Two of your disgusting monsters have already died and a third is on it's way!" Venus leered in pain looking over at the dying Reginamian warrior that kidnapped her, "So you can kill me but you'll never defeat the Sailor senshi!"

Arunci grinned then began to laugh maniacally, "…Silly girl! It's amusing to think your pubescent friends could defeat ME!… Females are only useful for the pleasure of men and raising offspring…" he began to gently stroke the top of Venus's breast with his finger as he stared at her lustfully, "And I must admit you and your friends will bring me much…pleasure…"

The senshi of love could feel Arunci's hot breathe against her face, his putrid split lips inches away from her bruised yet delicate, sweet one's. His hand was now perversely swaying against her breast, tears fell from eyes, her stomach churned repulsively as his stench grew closer and closer.

"UGH!… SIR!…HELP!…help…" the dying warrior suddenly cried.

Arunci frowned as he turned to look at his soldier, sprawled on the ground, turning and groaning terribly from pain. The monster turned to look at it's master one last time, with one long groan it closed it's eyes and disappeared never to be seen again. The Reginamian leader snapped his head back to look at Venus, his eyes grew menacing, teeth clenched and showing he tightened his grip on the senshi.

Despite the pain and fear in her heart, the senshi of love could not help but smile, "He…He…looks like your down to only one. Better hope he's stronger then those other two losers" she chuckled arrogantly.

Arunci flung the senshi hard into the ground then kicked her swiftly in the ribs, bending over he grabbed the wheezing girl by the hair, "Just know that when I'm done with you, your friends and every being on this planet I can promise you won't be laughing so hard, death will be a privilege" he hissed angrily before tossing her roughly across the hard stone ground.

The Reginamian leader walked over to his last remaining warrior, "See if you can't persuade this little whore to reveal the location of the crystal, do as you please but remember one thing…I want her alive" he commanded before striding away.

Venus watched as the warrior moved towards her, he held in his hand a sinister looking dagger, his eyes twinkled devilishly, the pleasure of torturing warmed his body. The senshi of love knew the monstrous pain she would have to endure for the sake Earth, taking a long deep breathe she silently prayed for the safety of her planet and friends and if not then at least to share one last kiss with her…

Back at the temple, Rei paced around nervously. The sight of the Reginamian warrior taking Venus plagued her mind terribly, she couldn't even meditate. We was so angry and yet so unbelievably sad, her chest felt hard and pain ridden. She was unsure whether to hit something or break down into tears. Fortunately upon arrival at the temple Usagi immediately separated the priestess and Makoto, both were placed in separate rooms, the genius and the fighter in one and the leader and psychic in another.

Rei looked over at Usagi who sat quietly thinking, neither had spoken a word since the hospital. For the first time the raven haired girl was too embarrassed and guilt ridden to suggest a plan, even if she didn't have one. Being so useless to save the person she loved the most tore her apart but she knew her silent obedience was well deserved. The priestess felt a tinge of relief when Usagi finally looked up at her.

"I wish we had more time to think, if we transport to the asteroid we can fight but with Venus captured…I can't see us winning without her getting hurt…or worse" the princess said glumly.

Rei stared at her blankly, unsure if she was allowed to speak.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You can say something…I know how much you care for her" she said kindly.

The priestess smiled as tears ran down her face, "I…I do, you have no idea! Oh Usagi! This is all my fault!" she cried falling to her knees.

The blonde held her in her arms and gently rubbed her back, "Rei…I know it hurts but you have to be strong! For the team and especially for Minako, It feels like it's your fault but it's not…"

"But it is! You don't understand! It's my fault we were fighting instead of protecting her!"

Usagi lifted Rei's face and stared at her intently but worriedly, "Then please tell me why you two were fighting! It none of my business what happens between you and Makoto but when it disrupts our duty as senshi I have to do something! I'm not making you tell me, I'm asking you to…as a fellow teammate but most importantly as a friend" she said filled with emotion.

The priestess smiled, if she could trust anybody it was Usagi, all the bottled up emotions had to come out and her leader deserved to know why the senshi of love had been kidnapped, she closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright…I'll tell you. For awhile now I've had…feelings for…Minako", sigh, "I kissed her…and I think she kissed me back. I really thought she had feelings for me but then…when we first fought at the hospital I saw her and…Makoto kissing. From then on I couldn't help but hate her so much…I kept nagging and tempting until she burst and hit me. We were about to kill each other when we finally noticed Venus was in trouble, but it was too…late. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Oh Rei-chan! Why didn't you tell me before? You didn't need to keep it all inside! We're friends!"

"I know…I'm sorry, I guess I was embarrassed and scared she would find out. I could never lose her friendship, either of yours!"

Usagi smiled and held her tighter, "You'll never lose my friendship or any of ours, even Makoto's. You should've talked with her if you were angry, that's what friends do"

"I know, I know…it's just…I don't know what happened to me. Seeing them kiss…I've never felt so betrayed and angry, I hated feeling like that but I couldn't help it!"

"Do you love her?"

Rei felt her face turn red, she blinked a few times before slowly nodding.

"Then does it matter who she's with?"

The priestess frowned, "What?" she asked offended.

Usagi looked at her knowingly, "If you truly love her then it doesn't matter. Her happiness should mean your happiness even if it's with someone else. Would you rather she be with you out of loyalty but constantly desiring someone else?"

"No"

"Then isn't enough to see her smile? To see her eyes glow passionately? There's no greater feeling then love, don't you want her to feel that?"

"Yes. Of coarse! I just wish…she could feel that with me"

Usagi gently wiped Rei's tears, "It's hard but I know that if Makoto warms Minako's heart and makes her smile , you'll enjoy her smiles and feel truly happy for both of them, you just have to try"

Meanwhile in the other room Makoto too felt the painful worry in her heart. Much like Rei she had finally accepted her fault in the kidnapping of Venus. She wasn't ready to openly forgive the priestess or admit her fault but at least she no longer wanted to kill her. The brunette knew the fight was about Minako, about their feelings for her and how neither of them could give in, after all she did kiss them both. She remembered that kiss…so soft and beautiful, how could she not want to kiss those lips forever? Then like a dagger to her heart Makoto remembered Venus's helpless face as she was being taken away, that heart ripping disappointment in her eyes that pierced her soul…and worst of all how useless she was to her.

"Dammed it! Why didn't I do anything?!" the brunette suddenly cursed as she slammed her fist into the wall causing some stone to break and fall.

Ami flinched and tore away from her computer to stare at the angry girl, "Mako-chan please, I know you're worried but destroying the temple and possibly breaking your hand isn't going to help" she said seriously.

Makoto, head bent down, rubbed her sore hand, "I'm sorry Ami-chan, you're right. I just feel so…so….so useless! Those monsters have Venus and are doing god knows what to her! This didn't have to happen, it's all my fault!" she cried raising her fist.

"Well actually it's also Rei's fault, it was very stupid of you two to fight over Minako in battle, well it's stupid of you to fight over her at all" the blue haired said, her eyes never leaving the computer.

"Uh…what? How do you know we were fighting over her?"

Ami typed a little more before turning her complete attention to Makoto, "I didn't say anything but I saw you and Minako kiss, you know while you were buried under the cement, and when I saw Rei and how she looked at you two I suspected it. But when she got mad…well it was just too obvious" she said turning back to the computer.

"…And?"

"And what?"

Makoto huffed in frustration, "What do you think? You're the only person that knows, I think. Well at least you're the only person I've talked to about this" she said hoping her genius friend could help.

"To be honest I think that should be the least of your concerns, we need to focus on how we're planning on saving Venus without risking her life and the crystal. That is why getting mad and punching the wall isn't going to help. You and Rei need to keep your love lives out of senshi business, for the sake of everyone"

Makoto nodded feeling ashamed, it took all her will power to stop herself from crying, she had to be strong for the team, especially for Minako, she still could not forgive Rei but she bowed to fight along side her like a teammate.

Ami realized she had been a little harsh, she stood up and gave her tall friend a hug, "Minako is lucky to have someone love her like you do and I know you're going to do everything in your power to save her, no matter what comes out of this you just have to remember that the greatest thing you can give her is your love and friendship, even though she might not be able to give you both" she whispered kindly.

Makoto smiled and embraced the smaller girl tighter, "Thanks Ami-chan, I didn't expect you to be so sappy but thanks" she said smirking.

The blue haired girl looked up at her and grinned, "Same goes to you tough girl" she chuckled.

The special moment of friendship was interrupted by the loud and annoying sound of Ami's computer beeping, she rushed over and checked the screen, "Oh no! they're leaving the asteroid with Venus down to Earth, we don't have time to come up with a plan! Go get the others, we have to move!" she ordered.

Venus could barely open her eyes let alone carry her own weight as she was dragged by a rope across the ground. She no longer felt the rocks hit her body and face, she could only sustain a small amount of hope that maybe the senshi could defeat the Reginamians and maybe, just maybe she would live to see it. Moments before she had been experiencing a painful torture, bruises and cuts covered her body, her uniform was drenched in blood and dirt, her flesh ached, her bones crumbled under her skin but she never gave in. No matter how much it hurt she could never reveal the owner of the crystal, and yes at one point she prayed for death, but never caved in.

Arunci suddenly stopped in his tracks as well as his warrior who dragged the wounded senshi, the leader got down on one knee and grabbed Venus's face, "This is your last opportunity, one more step and there's no turning back. If you don't tell me where the crystal is I will make you watch me torture, rape and kill your friends. Then I will do the same to you. So tell me, where is the crystal?" he asked almost breaking her jaw with his strong grip.

"Never!" Venus managed to cry before spitting in his face.

Arunci wiped the spit off and chucked her back down, "Fine. You are a very stupid girl. Your friends will suffer unimaginably because of it. This planet will be mine no matter what, you had the chance to spare your friends…but now it's too late, prepare yourself because your last moments of life will be gloriously horrifying" he said continuing his path.

The warrior yanked the rope attached to Venus and followed it's leader, dragging the helpless senshi of love to what was most likely her death.

Mars, Jupiter and Moon ran as fast as they could while following Mercury who led them towards the Reginamians and Venus with her mini computer. Since they were still moving it was unknown where they were going or what they would do.

At one point Jupiter and Mars ran along side each other, neither spoke or share glances, but the growing tension was there. The senshi of lightning felt a small urge to apologize or say something encouraging, she decided against it, "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours", she groaned keeping her eyes locked in front of her.

"Fine" Mars stated aggressively.

The four senshi ran across the city and soon found themselves entering the forest on the outskirts, they kept running until Mercury halted and checked her computer, "They've stopped, just up ahead, Venus is close by so we have to be careful. I know we didn't come up with a strategy but I suggest for now are main concern is Venus, so no attacks until she is safe, got it?" she said turning to her teammates who nodded to her.

Approaching quietly and carefully, the four girls made their way to a clearing which lead to a small ancient temple, much like Rei's except it was uncared for. They could see traces of blood smeared on the floor and leading up the steps into an unknown location. Jupiter bent down and took from the ground a small piece of orange fabric tainted in blood, she almost passed out from grief, the stabbing pain in her heart rapidly turned into gut wrenching fury, fists clenched she stood up.

"Everyone just calm down, we need to do this right" Mercury said fearing Jupiter's impulsiveness.

"No! We need to do this now! We have to save her!" the senshi of lightning growled, tears of anger and frustration ran down her face, she swayed anxiously in her spot, unable to take control any longer she launched herself across the clearing.

"Jupiter! Stop! What are you doing?" Moon demanded.

Mars was about to go after her but was abruptly stopped by Mercury, "No! It's a trap!", she warned holding the senshi of fire with all her might.

Adrenaline pumped rapidly in Jupiter's veins as she ran across the clearing, she gave a great leap to land on the first flight of stairs, unfortunately she never made it. In mid air she was unexpectedly struck by a speeding arrow, it pierced through her side with incredible force, she could feel the sharp edge scrape against her ribs. The impact threw Jupiter off coarse and on to the ground where she twisted and moaned in pain, her breathing became rapid and strained as she surely punctured a lung.

"JUPITER! NOOOO!" Moon cried readying herself to run to her friend.

Out from behind the building of the temple Arunci, his warrior and Venus still dragged by the rope came out. The Reginamian leader held a rather large bow and arrow, he aimed at Sailor Moon who stood unmoving. Mars prepared her flame sniper and aimed it right back but as soon as she did the warrior grabbed Venus and placed her between them.

"Put your weapon down before I jam this arrow straight through her head" Arunci demanded still aiming at Moon.

Mars did not budge, her anger would not allow it. She looked at a wounded Venus, barely alive and struggling to reach her friends, her arm weakly stretched out aching for help. The senshi of fire sighed before undoing her flame sniper, her eyes never leaving Venus's.

The Reginamian leader smiled and lowered his bow, as soon as he did his warrior aimed his, ready for any attack from the senshi. "How wise of you, too bad your friends were not as so", Arunci said signaling too Venus then to Jupiter who was now struggling to get up, "They will soon die if not helped so I suggest you hand over the crystal, which ever one of you has it, before they perish as well as your planet"

Moon, Mars and Mercury were silent, they had no idea of what to do and now they did not only fear for the life of Venus but also for Jupiter's. "What do you want with the crystal?" the senshi leader asked in an attempt to buy some time.

Arunci cackled evilly, "I want to take over this planet of coarse! If you offer the crystal peacefully then I will spare your lives and make you my royal whores!", he laughed heartedly, "Or you can choose to fight me and die a terrible death, along with all the species of this planet. Think very hard about your answer, be sure you won't do something you'll regret"

Moon looked at her two dying friends, with a defeatist face she prepared to turn herself in and took a step forward, Arunci smiled from ear to ear.

"NO! You can't tell him where the crystal is! Save Jupiter and kill them! Now! You have to!" Venus cried with all her might, she attempted to release herself from the warrior's grip but instead received a punishing blow to the head.

"Quiet! Give me the crystal now or I'll kill her!" Arunci threatened, he grabbed Venus and held a knife to her throat and cut her a little, a drip of blood coursed down her neck to her collar bone.

Mars took a few menacing steps forward, "Don't you dare! Sailor Moon do something!" she urged looking to her leader who looked back completely baffled.

"Stop stalling! I'll kill you one by one if I have to!" Arunci growled cutting a little deeper into Venus's throat, "Say goodbye to your dear friend"

Jupiter pushed herself off the ground, bent over in pain she looked up at the Reginamian leader and stretched out her arm to him, "No…don't…I have it…I have the crystal…just let her go…you can have it…but please…leave her alone…" she managed to groan through strained tears.

Arunci looked at her unbelievingly, "You? You have the crystal? That's hard to believe, the crystal would be saving your life. Why should I believe you?" he asked staring shamefully at the desperate senshi.

With all her might Jupiter managed to stand straight, the arrow sticking out of her side poured blood, her legs trembled but she stood her ground, "It's…healing me, it just takes…a while, I don't want you hurting my…friends, take it…but give her back…" she wheezed.

"Show it to me"

"I can't because…it's…it's…inside me! Let her go…and take me…take it out of me…just let her go"

Venus broke free from Arunci's grip but was immediately stopped by the rope around her wrists, she fought to free herself, "NO! Jupiter! You have to fight! Don't do it! Attack him!" she pleaded.

With great difficulty Jupiter began to climb the steps, "Let her go…you can have me…and the crystal…" she said making her way up.

"No! Mako-chan! Please don't!! please!" Venus cried, her eyes met Jupiter's and pleaded her to stop. The senshi of lightning smiled at her, her eyes glistened as tears kept pouring down.

"Jupiter! Stop!" Mars called out, she ran towards her but stopped when Jupiter turned to look at her.

"We agreed…you'd stay…out of my way!" the senshi of lighting ordered.

Half way up the stairs the warrior pointed his bow and arrow at the wounded senshi but she kept walking up, Arunci looked at her suspiciously, "Fine. You can have her…but you and the crystal are mine" he said flinging Venus, she rolled down the stairs past Jupiter and down to the bottom, Moon, Mars and Mercury immediately ran to her.

Jupiter stopped, she crossed her arms as the antenna on her forehead rose, "SUPREME THUNDER DR…", her attacked was disrupted by an arrow pelting into her right shoulder, she stood for a few moments before falling back against the stone stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE ME!!" Arunci cried at the top of his lungs.

Jupiter lay motionless, slowly and painfully she moved her head to the side and looked at Venus, she smiled, happy to have saved her and amended her terrible mistake, the blonde stared back devastated but too wounded to help her. Both looked at each other crying, fearing this would be the last time their eyes met, the brunette smiled once more before turning away, she looked up at the hot sun shining down at her, it felt good.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars cried from afar.

Jupiter watched the flaming arrow pass above her, after that she could only hear the dim of the battle. She could no longer feel her body, she felt dizzy and cold, yet she smiled, her duty was done. Venus was safe. The senshi of lighting admired the scenery above her and took one last deep breathe, "Goodbye…blue sky…" she whispered before everything went black…

To be continued…

**Final note: WOW! Ok I just have to say again that I'm sorry I took so long to update but I promise the next and possibly final chapter won't take so long. So what do you think? I really need some feedback cuz the writers block is hitting me hard, so please review and tell me honestly what you think. Is this chapter as good as the others or do I have to step it up, or maybe its good and I should keep it up, I don't know, please tell me! Jaja! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review! Sorry again for the delay! Till next time! Bye! (I would like to know if this was a little too over the top, you know, cheesy? I can't help it! I LOVE CHEESE!) **


	5. Always & never

**A/N: can you believe it? The next and final chapter is up! Hurray!! I would personally like to thank all the people who reviewed the last one, it really helped me break through the writers block, good motivation so…THANX A BUNCH! I'm really excited about this chapter, I think it's really good, but it would be nice to know what you the reader thinks, so…please review! Hope you enjoy and again thanx to everyone who reviewed. **

**Sailor Moon + characters not mine! **

Always and never

Arunci watched as a flaming arrow headed straight for him, too fast to move out of the way, it penetrated through his forehead, his entire body exploded into scorching flames. The enormous man gave a great cry, his flesh and armor smoldered into charred skin and oozing, melted metal. He slumped to his knees, fists and teeth clenched in pain, with an ear piercing roar he fell face first to the ground.

"Good job Mars! Mercury! Take out the other one!" Sailor Moon commanded, she knelt beside Venus trying to keep her awake and unmoving, although she didn't speak, the senshi of love kept trying to drag herself away, despite her serious wounds.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" the senshi of ice called out, the streaming harp danced in her hands before launching a powerful torrent of water directly at the remaining warrior. The blast hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards and landing with a loud thump.

Everything became silent, only the chirping of the birds and swaying of the trees could be heard. Mars turned to look at Moon questionably, "Is that it? It's over?" she asked skeptically.

The blonde leader shrugged, "I don't know. Go help Jupiter, Oh god, I hope she's alright" she said feeling her heart turn to ice as she looked at the unmoving senshi of lightning.

Mars nodded and made her way up the stairs, she too felt the uneasiness in her heart as she looked at the wounded senshi. "Thank you Mako-chan" she whispered, grateful to the brunette for saving Venus's life.

Mercury typed furiously on her mini computer, her eyes grew wide and fearful, "MARS! Stop! They're not dead!" she warned fretfully.

Too late to react, the senshi of fire could only look up to see the Reginamian warrior holding a large, spike fused mace, in one swift movement the warrior leapt towards her and swung it as hard as he could. The sharp edged club hit Mars on the left arm instantly breaking every bone, the tremendous impact sent her flying a few feet away, she landed abruptly creating a small crater around her.

The warrior wasted no time as he made his way towards Moon, holding the mace high above his head he launched himself at the senshi leader.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The cannon of water slammed into the aggressor sending him soaring into a tree trunk, though the blast and collision were vigorous it was clear the warrior was not dead.

"Go…help…her" Venus moaned, she smiled confidently to her leader.

Moon bit her lip nervously then smiled, "Alright, don't move, I'll be right back" she said caressing Venus's cheek gently.

"Sailor Moon! Attack it now!" Mercury cried from afar.

Moon nodded and got up, she materialized her scepter and let it float, it spun gathering energy in front of her. With one prompt movement she grabbed it and twirled graciously, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…"

Swish! The scepter was knocked clean out of her hands and sent soaring into the forest. Moon stared dazed, her heart fell to her stomach as she slowly turned.

"Move and your next!" Arunci cried from a top of the temple, he held a crossbow pointing straight at the princess. The terrible man was completely charred as well as his armor, his crystal shun brilliantly giving him the energy to still be alive and standing.

"Don't you dare!" Mercury threatened.

"Quiet you fool!" Arunci snapped, he repositioned himself and with perfect aim shot the senshi of ice evenly through the thigh, screaming in pain she fell to her knees and clutched her wounded leg, in seconds the ground below her turned into a fresh pool of blood.

"Mercury! You monster!" Moon scram as tears of anger rolled down her face.

Arunci pointed the crossbow back at her, "That insolate child deserves to die, as well as the rest of you!" he bellowed.

Moon did the unthinkable and turned to face him, "The Sailor senshi are the proud protectors of the planet and with love and friendship we will destroy you!" she menaced pointing a shaking finger at him.

Arunci frowned, "Stop this! I've had enough of your cheap tricks to buy time! It's over! Your friends can't help you and neither can your magic! You will hand over the crystal and bow down to me!" he roared.

Moon flinched as she heard a soft groan behind her, she could feel a slight movement but felt too afraid too look. The Reginamian warrior was beginning to stir and trying to get up.

"Get up you useless twit! Bring her to me! NOW!" the Reginamian leader commanded hastily to the recovering warrior.

Moon could only stand there crying and waiting to be taken away by the monster behind her, she prayed for a miracle.

At the bottom of the steps Venus moaned in pain, she could barely move from the numerous wounds she still suffered. She opened her eyes and partially looked around, she only just made out the silhouette of Mars moving a few feet away from her. A sudden green light above her caught her eye, slowly the senshi of love looked up and saw that Jupiter had turned back to Makoto, blood dripped down the steps almost reaching her.

"Mako-chan…I'm coming…" she whimpered filled with anguish. Crying in ache and sorrow, she hoisted herself up and began to drag her damaged body up the blood stained steps to Makoto. Venus could feel her energy drain quickly but she strained her body to make it up, the unbearable pain stabbing her physically was nothing compared to the pain of seeing the one she loved nearing death in such a devastating manner.

"Please…Mako-chan…don't die…don't leave me…" the senshi of love prayed, she was so close yet so far, no matter how hard she tried she could no longer move, her body was completely drained. The shattered blonde slumped down and with her last remaining strength reached out in an attempt to grasp Makoto's limp hand. But the strain was too much, her arm fell and with a quick flash of orange light she transformed back to Minako.

Sprawled unmoving on the steps, Minako broke into earth-shattering tears, drops of cold rain fell on her face and body, in the distance she could hear the rumbling of violent thunder as the skies turned dark. "I'm sorry…Mako-chan…I'm sorry I never told you…I love you…just one… last kiss…" she sobbed completely heart broken, lying there she waited for the relief of death to take her away.

The refreshing cool drops of rain revived Mars, though her arm was smashed and bleeding, she could still find the strength to heave herself up. Taking a few wobbling steps forward she looked up and gasped to see Moon completely helpless standing between Arunci and his soon to recover warrior. Thinking fast the senshi of fire decided to wait for an attack, carefully she moved into the forest watching Moon's every move, just as she was about to settle into a hiding place she spotted Mercury crawling towards the forest, her face red and stiffened in pain.

Mars cautiously left her spot and ran to the blue haired senshi, with the utmost care she helped her into the forest and safely away from the battle field.

"What happened?" the senshi of fire asked worriedly as she checked Mercury's thigh, a large arrow stuck out as blood poured down her leg.

Mercury took long deep breathes, "He's still alive…Sailor Moon doesn't have her scepter…we need to help her…I can't stand but I can…attack kneeling down…we have to hurry" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ok, how do we do this?"

"You take the soldier…I'll freeze the leader's crossbow…we must do it at precisely the exact same time…ok?" the senshi of ice instructed confidently.

Mars gasped, "What? We already killed the leader! I shot an arrow through his head! He should be burnt to a crisp!" she complained.

"The piece of crystal he has revived him…just do as I say and hope for the best" Mercury replied hastily.

The senshi of fire nodded, with her undamaged arm she helped move the blue haired senshi closer to Moon and her agressors. Once they were close enough for a well targeted attack, the two senshi waited for the best moment.

Painfully, Mercury knelt and stiffened her body for a better angle, "When I say so, attack, but be careful not to hit Moon. Ok?"

"Right" Mars replied readying her attack.

The Reginamian warrior was now standing on braced legs, leaning against the tree trunk he hit. Bending over painfully he grabbed the mace next to him and stumbled making his way to Moon.

"Bring her to me now before I destroy you too!" Arunci ordered angrily.

"Yes Sir" the warrior responded groggily, a few more steps and the princess would be his, arm stretched out he could almost grab her.

"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The blast of bubbles hit Arunci's crossbow causing it to immediately freeze and fall from his hands, the frozen weapon smashed on the ground into thousands of tiny pieces. Meanwhile his soldier was cut from head to toes by the fiery, sharp, burning discs Mars sent.

Moon turned and saw her two friends in a near by bush, she flashed them a smile before running into the forest in search of her scepter, Arunci hot on her trail. Rushing through trees and hitting branches, Moon watchfully looked for her weapon, she could feel the enormous man stomp behind her. The wet soil below her and darkness from the rain made her task unbearably hard.

"Come back here!" the last Reginamian demanded angrily, his voice could hardly be heard through the rain and thunder.

Mars helped Mercury sit up against a tree trunk, "I have to go help Sailor Moon, are you going to be alright?" she asked handing her clean glove to the blue haired senshi to clean herself up.

Mercury gave her a weak smile and nodded, "Yes…go! Be careful" she said encouragingly.

With a slight nod, the senshi of fire sprinted in Moon's direction. Snapped twigs and even trunks indicated the direction in which Arunci had gone, her arm ached terribly but that didn't stop her from running as fast and diligently as she could.

Moon's heart jumped when she finally spotting her scepter lying in a heap of mud and leaves, she grabbed it and quickly turned to face the Reginamian, holding it protectively and menacingly in front of her she waited for the monster to arrive. Despite the thunderstorm she could clearly make out the sound of him approaching, the ground trembled below her as his figure appeared and halted before her.

Huffing and puffing Arunci stretched out his hand, "Give…me…the…CRYSTAL!" he growled in frustration.

Moon extended her scepter at him, "No! You hurt my friends! They are dying out there because of you! It's time you see what the true power of the senshi can do! You're going to pay for what you've done!" she yelled angrily.

"YOU AND YOUR PESTERING FRIENDS KILLED ALL MY MEN! I'M LEFT TO RULE ALONE!"

"You'll never rule the Earth, not while I'm around!"

Arunci took two steps forward, "You forget I have a piece of the crystal. With that and my strength I am undefeatable!" he bellowed proudly.

"We'll see about that! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…!" Moon cried but was suddenly interrupted by the arrrival of Mars.

"Moon! Is everything ok?" the senshi of fire asked, she stood ready to attack the Reginamian.

Moon smiled and nodded, "Yes! Go help Jupiter and Venus! Take them into the forest with Mercury!" she commanded.

Mars looked at Arunci then back at her princess, "But…I…"

"Just go! I'm fine! They need you! Venus needs you! Go!"

The senshi of fire nodded, "Alright, good luck!" she said before running back through the forest.

"You should have told her stay and help, you're going to need it" Arunci said making his way towards her again.

"Not a chance! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…THERAPY KISS!!" Moon cried as she performed her elegant yet powerful attack, delicate wings glided from her back, a pink glistening light emerged from the sceptar and penetrated through the warrior who cried in exctasy as the blast hit him. In her mind the princess prayed for the power of her attack to heal the Reginamian's crystal from all the evil it had been exposed to and to end the monstrous man's life.

Arunci reveled at the sight of Sailor Moon, the energy hitting him felt glorious, he felt stronger then ever absorbing the intensity of the attack. Grinning, he could feel his own crystal grow ten times stronger. "YOU TRULY ARE THE ANGEL!" he bawled in pleasure.

Moon strengthened the attack but knew she was failing, she could feel herself being pulled back, the moist ground dragged her further and further away.

Arunci looked at her with his penetrating eyes, he grinned evilly before throwing his arms out to her, the power of his crystal blasted against the beams of the scepter. Unable to fight back stronger, Moon was blown away with amazing force at least a hundred feet away, her body swerved against the muddy ground and landed roughly against a tree.

The blonde leader groaned as she slumped against the tree, in the distance she could hear the Reginamian laughing maniacally, her head ached terribly as well as her soar body, lazily she looked for her scepter but it was no where to be found. She made an effort to stand up but her muscles wouldn't allow it, she could see from a far the blurry figure of Arunci making his way towards her, still laughing hysterically.

Mars ran as fast as she could through the forest, she feared for her princess but feared more for the life of Venus, although Sailor Moon came first she still felt terribly guilty for having left her angel alone and scared.

Finally arriving to the clearing she looked up and saw the mess, Minako lay twisted on the steps, her arm reached out to Makoto who rested unmovingly, her blood leaving a trail down to the bottom. Her throat tightened and her heart felt heavy as she made her way over to them, hoping they would still be alive.

Approaching Minako she saw her chest just barely rise and fall, tears still ran down her face though her eyes were closed. The senshi of fire breathed relieved as she carefully and difficultly heaved the limp senshi over her shoulder.

The blonde stired a little, her eyes slowly opened, "Ugh…Mars?" she moaned.

Mars smiled a little, "Yes it's me, don't worry I'm taking you somewhere safe" she assured making her way down the steps with great effort, her wounded arm throbbing mightly.

"No…Mako-chan…help her…"

"I'm going to, I just need to take you with Mercury. Hang on" the senshi of fire said walking into the forest, making her way to where she left the senshi of ice.

Mercury still sat slumped against the tree only she wasn't awake, Mars rushed over and placed Venus down gently, she grabbed the blue haired girl by the shoulders and shook her, "Wake up! Ami-chan! Wake up!"

Mercury slowly opened her eyes, "Mmm…where am I?" she asked completely dazed.

"Where I left you, stay here with Mina-chan while I go get Mako-chan"

"Mina-chan?…Ok…I just…need to…" the senshi of ice slurred before falling into unconsciousness.

"Dammed it!" Mars cursed, she bent down and removed a lock of hair from Minako's face, "I'll be right back, ok?" she whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"…Mako-chan…"

Mars shook her head sadly, "I'm not Mako-chan, it's me Rei" she groaned.

"…Mako-chan…"

Huffing in frustration, the senshi of fire turned her heel and went back to the steps. She approached Makoto wearily, her chest did not rise and fall, her face had turned sickeningly pale, she was completely unmoving. Tears fell down her face as she feared the worst, her friend was dead. Kneeling over the brunette she carefully lifted her body and held her, "Mako-chan…I'm sorry…I'm sorry this had to happen…Oh god! Why?!" she cried holding the dead girl in a bone crushing embrace. Too distraught to notice, Mars missed the faint wheezing coming out of Makoto's mouth, the senshi had no idea her friend was still alive until she groaned.

Mars's eyes flung open as she separated herself from Makoto, "You're alive?! MAKO-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shrieked gleefully, tears of happiness drenched her cheeks. The taller girl groaned again but did nothing more. Filled with a sudden burst of energy, the senshi of fire dragged her friend with her good arm down the steps and to the clearing, roughly but quickly she managed to get her safe with her other two friends.

She tenderly placed Makoto next to Mercury and looked over at Minako, "Look Mina-chan! It's Mako-chan! She's alive!" Mars announced joyfully.

Minako's face lit up, she too cried tear of happiness, "…Mako-chan…" she moaned again. Her arm stretched out trying to reach the brunette's hand, Mars noticed this but pretended not to. The blonde groaned in pain as she tried to move closer, biting her lip she pushed harder but her body would not allow it, "Mako-chan…wake up…hold me…" she whimpered through strained tears.

Mars was suddenly struck by a moment of compassion, little by little her heart told her what she knew all along but her pride would not allow her to accept. Minako was completely and utterly in love with Makoto, those tears burning her eyes that glistened in despair , the intense and beautiful need to touch her lover's skin at least one last time, the way she looked at the her with undying passion, the sweet and tender manner in which she uttered her name and of coarse, the heavenly smile on her face that shun like the sun.

The senshi of fire looked at Makoto, she wore a stern face but it was evident that her last moments awake had been with a smile, much like Minako's. The two arrows sticking out were a true sign that she would gladly give her life for the one she loved, protect her until her dying breathe, no matter what cost. Why wouldn't Minako love her? How could these two deny such strong feelings? Mars smiled, she finally understood what Usagi meant, she finally felt happy for Minako.

Kneeling down, the raven haired girl took Makoto's hand and lovingly placed it in Minako's, looking at her kindly she smiled, "Don't let her go, not now, not ever" she whispered caringly.

The blonde grasped the brunette's hand tightly in hers, "I won't…thank you Rei-chan" she sobbed staring gratefully at Mars.

Moon closed her eyes as Arunci stood over her, with an evil grin he bent over, grabbed her by the collar and lifted her until they were face to face. "Nobody can stop me, not your army, not your friends and especially not your magic. Any last words?" he hissed wickedly. With his free hand he closed in on her brooch, his eyes glowed with greed, the universe would soon be his, in his palm he held the Silver Moon Crystal.

Bam! The moment the Reginamian's flesh touched the brooch it exploded into a blinding and mighty light, he was taken a back when he felt the force push him away, his crystal retaliated and shun brightly as well. The two crystal illuminated the entire area, even the dark and stormy skies were enveloped in luminosity. Trees, rocks and soil were ripped from the ground and swallowed by the fierce radiance, the explosion was so strong it caused a violent wind to blow away everything in it's path.

Moon closed her eyes and concentrated, her body filled with power she launched everything she had, "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE SAILOR SENSHI!" she cried dramatically feeling her force prevail against Arunci.

The Reginamian leader gave a heart piercing cry as the world around him was consumed by the massive intensity of the Silver Moon Crystal.

A rushing wind collided against the four wounded senshi, then a great light blinded them completely, the ground shook and everything around began to fall apart. With Mercury unconscious Mars decided to grab onto her and hold her down, she closed her eyes tightly fearing this would be the end.

Minako held Makoto's hand tightly in hers, looking at her one last time before closing her eyes, "Don't let go…don't let go" she repeated, "I love you Mako-chan" she whispered before everything around her disappeared.

Two days later; Jutendo Hospital, Tokyo

Minako awoke with a splitting headache, she squinted as the lights above her seared through her eyes. Blinking a couple of times, she looked around the white room she was in. The blonde rubbed her head feeling confused, her body ached terribly, she noticed her arms were covered in bandages as well as her face.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?" she suddenly heard Rei's voice next to her.

Minako's heart was filled with joy as she turned to see the priestess and Usagi in chairs next to her bed, she smiled at them, "I've felt better. I can't believe we're alive. What happened?" she asked while attempting to sit up.

Rei jumped out of her chair and helped her with her unbroken arm, she placed the pillows confortably for the blonde, "As always Sailor Moon managed to save the day. Her crystal was far more powerful then that monster's" she explained.

"Mako-chan! Is she alright?!"

Usagi nodded smiling, "Yes, just barely. She's in the next room, unfortunately hasn't woken up. She had to be taken immediately to the emergency room when we got to the hospital. Doctors say she won't recover for about a month but she'll live" she informed.

Minako sighed in relief, "Good, what about Ami?"

"Her mom took her too a special section upstairs, boy was that hard to explain, an arrow pierced straight through her thigh, Mrs. Mizuno was not happy. She's doing fine other then that" the pig tailed blonde informed.

"What about you guys?"

Rei chuckled, "I broke every bone in my arm and hurt my back carrying you guys, nothing some aspirin can't cure. Usagi here left without a scratch, although I think she hit her head pretty hard, she seems dumber then before" she smirked.

"Hey! You should be thanking me! I save your butts and this is what I get? It's nice to know I'm appreciated" Usagi pouted smacking the priestess on her injured arm.

"OW! USAGI! MY ARM!" Rei yelled turning red with anger.

The blonde jumped out of her chair and made her way to the door, "Well I think I'm going to go check on Ami, I'll just leave you two to talk" she said quickly exiting the room.

Minako giggled, "I'm glad to see everything is back to normal. Rei…I want to thank you for what you did, you have no idea what it means to me" she said reaching out and taking the priestess's hand.

Rei blushed, "Oh come on Mina-chan, I wasn't going to leave you dumped on the steps"

"No, not that. I want to thank you for understanding what Mako-chan means to me. Holding her hand at that moment was the only thing keeping me alive and I owe it all to you" the blonde responded tightening her grip.

The priestess smiled kindly, "You deserve each other and I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I couldn't understand that before but after seeing you reach out to her…so desperately…I realized you truly love her and she loves you and I could never come between that. You two are so lucky to have found each other and as long as she makes you smile I'll always be there to support you, no matter what" she replied squeezing Minako's hand.

"Thank you Rei-chan, I couldn't have wish for more. But…what about you?"

Rei scratched her chin and jokingly looked up, "Mmm…well…I'll settle for still being your best friend" she answered amused.

Minako smiled and nodded, "Done!" she cheered.

The priestess moved in close and looked at her mischievously, "Do you want to go see her?" she asked grinning.

"Who?"

"Mako-chan of coarse!"

The blonde's eyes instantly lit up, a huge smile grew on her face, "Really?! I can go see her? Now?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure! But we have to be careful not to be seen by any doctors or nurses, ok?"

Minako threw her blankets off and swung her legs over the bed in haste, she glided into her slipers and jumped off, almost falling in the process, fortunately Rei caught her.

"Calm down Mina-chan! You'll hurt yourself! Here, let me help you" Rei said offering her healthy arm.

The two slowly and carefully walked across the room to the door, the priestess peeked out to check that the coast was clear, seeing that it was they both stepped out and scuttled into the next room. Minako had to lean on Rei for support when she saw Makoto, the blonde covered her mouth and began to weep.

"Don't cry, go on, go to her. I'll leave you two alone, if you need anything I'll be outside" the priestess said letting go of Minako and leaving the room.

The blonde stood transfixed, she looked at the girl in the bed, her face pale, connected to dozens of tubes, her entire upper body bandaged as well as her shoulder and arm, it pained her deeply to witness this, nevertheless she was overjoyed to see her breathing. Taking small steps she walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, she tenderly caressed the brunette's cheek.

Minako took Makoto's hand and kissed it, "You're safe now, with me. I'll never let you go, I promise. When you wake up I'll finally let you know how much I love you. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to repay what you've done for me" she whispered holding Makoto's hand in hers, she rested her head on the bed and began to cry.

The blonde was suddenly startled when she felt a hand slide through her hair, she looked up to find Makoto smiling at her, "Please…don't cry Mina-chan" she said lifting the smaller girl's face.

Minako jumped up and hugged her tightly, the brunette flinched in pain but said nothing, too fascinated to have her let go. Minako noticed and quickly let go, "I'm sorry! I got carried away! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and embarrassed.

Makoto shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine" she said waving it off.

Minako sat on the bed and grinned, "I'm so happy you're awake! Mako-chan I have to talk to you about something, it's really important!" she shrieked practically jumping up and down.

The taller girl nodded shamefully, "Me too, listen I'm sorry about fighting with Rei, it's just that.."

The blonde quickly placed her finger on her lips, "That's not important. I don't care about that. Listen to me Mako-chan" she said cupping Makoto's face with her hands, "I love you with all my heart, ever since we kissed, no! even before that! I've always loved you. I don't know why I never said but I'm saying it now. I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you" she said staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

Makoto stared at her unbelievingly, "You…love me? Really?" she asked feeling tears form in her eyes.

Minako smiled from ear to ear and nodded eagerly.

"Oh Mina-chan! I love you too!" Makoto wailed excitedly.

Without further thought Minako launched herself at Makoto and tenderly but eagerly kissed her, the two embraced as their lips met in the most amazing and wonderful moment of their lives.

Outside Rei watched the kiss, she smiled to herself, although she felt a pinch of hurt, it quickly transformed into heart warming happiness for her friends, especially Minako.

Usagi walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" she asked sympathetically.

The priestess flashed her a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

Usagi raised her brows skeptically, "You still love her, right?" she inquired carefully.

Rei sighed, a single tear falling from her eye, "Always and never"

The End.

**Final note: Oh my god!! It's finally finished!! Yay!! In a brilliant change of events I broke free from my writers block (and with the grand help of people who reviewed, thanx!) I spent the entire day writing! I really hope this final chapter can live up to everyone's expectations and I truly hope it's as good as the other chapters. As always your comments and suggestions are gladly welcomed. Maybe even some suggestions for my next story, wink wink. It's been fun writing this story and to all my fellow writers I suggest two things: love tension and action! It's so much fun to write! Well I hope you enjoyed the story and please please review! I'm completely obsessed with reviews, they really keep me motivated. Thanx for reading, until next time, bye! **


End file.
